TOKYO GHOUL: Requiem for a Demon
by Demons Anarchy of Pride
Summary: DISCONTINUED. UNDER INTENSIVE RE-WRITE! PLEASE READ LAST CHAPTER!
1. Episode 1-An Unwanted New Life

**Aaaaand here we are with the first official chapter of the very first Tokyo Ghoul and Code Geass crossover! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of mature ages, I welcome you to Tokyo Ghoul: Requiem for a Demon! The pairings are Lelouch X Eto, Ayato X Hinami, and Touka X Kaneki! Oh, I should explain something first though... Kaneki won't be the one becoming a One-Eyed Ghoul.**

_Episode 1: An Unwanted New Life_

The moment Lelouch vi Britannia, otherwise known as Lelouch the Demon, closed his eyes, he felt his body being submerged in water. He couldn't see anything, but he felt stark naked due to the chilliness that passed through his body. The water around him was clear blue, but below him was a black mist, swirling and tangling around itself as it tried to reach him. _'Where...'_ the king thought, confused by what was happening. He could hear voices, muddled and blurred. He could only catch a few bits of their conversation.

"Without permission...next of kin?"

"He'll die...this rate!"

"...take full responsibility for this!"

"Doctor...?!"

"Our priority...save his life...it's useless to...she's already..."

'_What's going on...?'_ Lelouch questioned. The water was slowly becoming tinted red, cool blue becoming bloody crimson. _'What are they talking about...? I should be...'_

Then, he felt something soft pressing up against his back, a strange warmth beginning to surround him. As embarrassing and perverted as the thoughts and ideas were, Lelouch could already tell what had been pressing against his back, but strangely, he found the feel unfamiliar. He felt arms beginning to crawl his body, slender fingers gliding across his skin before finding his eyes. The darkness below them was slowly dispersing, moving away as the water finally became nothing but red, as if they were within an ocean of blood.

Then, as the hands fell from his eyes, a soft, velveteen voice whispered in his ear. Her voice was smooth, and calming, and yet... he could only feel a sense of wrong from it.

"_It's time to wake up..."_ the woman told him. Lelouch's eyes twitched, and slowly opened. His right eye was rich and deep amethyst, a shade equally as beautiful was the luster of a gem. However, his left eye, which had been cursed with an avian-like mark, was now gone. There was no white sclera, nor a beautiful shade of purple to compliment it.

His left eye was now black, like charcoal, and in the center was red.

**TOKYO GHOUL: Requiem for a Demon**

When Lelouch awoke fully, he found himself in what looked like a hospital room. There was nothing but white around him, the ceiling white pristine with curtains drawn back to block the sunlight. A curtain to his left was also drawn, though he could faintly see the outline of a bed through it. A soft, yet sharp beeping sound could be heard in the room, along with the sound of breathes being exchanged.

It took him a moment to realize that there was an oxygen mask strapped over his face, his right eye bandaged, along with a large majority of his upper torso, and his right arm. It took him another few minutes to realize something, something that made him horrified.

He was still alive.

'_No... why...?!'_ he thought in panic, shooting up straight before agonizing pain erupted all over his body, most of it focused along his chest and arm as he removed the oxygen mask, causing the machine to start crying out in alarm. _'I shouldn't even be alive right now!'_

The door to the room was thrown open, a couple of nurses barging in. They were already trying to restrain Lelouch as he made a move to get out. This was not what was supposed to be happening. He was supposed to have died at the hands of Zero, thus bringing an end to the Zero Requiem. He shouldn't be alive. If he was, then everything would be ruined. Suzaku would be found out, and everyone would think he gave up his throne to Nunnally. Chaos and anarchy would start to run rampant, shattering whatever hopes of peace he and Suzaku had sacrificed so much to achieve.

"Someone, get the doctor!" the nurse holding his arm shouted. They were having a hard time keeping him down. Lelouch was thrashing around, trying to break free, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't break free from their grip. "Please, calm down!" one of the nurses told him, keeping her arms on one of his legs. "Sir, calm down, please! You're going into shock!"

"D-dammit, let me go!" Lelouch shouted, his efforts fruitless. "I've got to-I have to-!"

"Keep him restrained!" a male voice shouted as footsteps hurriedly shuffled into the room. A middle-aged man rushed into the room, holding a syringe. "Sir, this will help you calm down." Lelouch did not listen. He continued to struggle, his arms already beginning to break free. The nurses were getting tired. However, just as he was about to get free, the needle pierced his skin, and was shoved in.

It only took about five seconds before his body finally started to go numb, his legs and arms and eyelids heavy. "Y...you don't..." Lelouch started, but his consciousness was starting to fade away. The nurses were panting while the man held his shoulder gently, smiling gently. "It's alright..." he told Lelouch as the last traces of him were ebbing away. "You're safe now..."

Lelouch didn't say anything, as the tranquilizer finally claimed him. The darkness overtook him, and he once again fell back into a deep sleep.

_~~~Requiem for a Demon~~~_

"_You're sure you want to go through with this?"_

"_Everything has been set according to plan. Now, Lelouch vi Britannia has gathered all of the world's hatred upon his shoulders. All that's left to do now... is to erase my existence."_

"_Yes, after all... that is the Zero Requiem."_

"_You know, Geass is something like a wish, don't you think?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You can't do things on your own, so rely on the power of others. That's why I'm willing to place my faith on the wish known as Geass to grant the peace everyone deserves."_

"_..."_

"_Suzaku... you'll slay the Demon Emperor of Britannia, and become a hero... you'll become Zero. Do you accept that fate?"_

"_...Yes, I do."_

"_You know, it's strange... we were always at odds with each other since Shinjuku, and now here we are, about to pull off the greatest miracle Zero has to offer."_

"_Do you ever regret it?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Do you ever regret possessing Geass?"_

_~~~Requiem for a Demon~~~_

The next time Lelouch awoke, his limbs were no longer burning as if he had been skinned and tossed into water. Rather, he felt slightly relaxed, and above him was the doctor from before. "Oh, good, you're awake." Lelouch frowned. He hadn't noticed it at the time, seeing he was fraught with panic, but now that he listened... the man was speaking Japanese. Was he still in Japan? "My name is Dr. Kanou. I'm the one who saved your life."

Lelouch's eyes widened slightly at this. _'He saved me?'_ he thought, bewildered by this information. That didn't make sense. Surely, this man should know who he was. There wasn't a single person in the world who hadn't seen what crimes he had done, how many he people he killed for the sake of a better future. _'Maybe he doesn't know who I am? No, that wouldn't be possible. Surely, the other doctors would recognize me... Actually, where the hell am I?'_

"You're Lelouch Lamperouge, correct?" Kanou asked him, causing his eyes to widen slightly. He hadn't heard anyone call him by that name in a long time. "I have to say, you either must have some sort of guardian angel at your side, or you've got the devil's luck. It's not everyday a person survives having their lung punctured and their shoulder smashed to bits. It's also astounding that you're kidney was still working, if only barely."

'_Wait, what?!'_ Lelouch mentally screamed, trying to keep his poker face on. _'T-that can't be right! Suzaku stabbed me in the chest!'_ "We were able to save your lung, but the kidney wouldn't last, so we had to use one of the organs from the woman with you. Was she you're girlfriend, by any chance?"

Wait, girl? What? "What do you mean by, girl?" Lelouch asked curiously before he found himself blinking. He was speaking Japanese fluently? Sure, he spent three months in Japan, and still practiced it since Suzaku, until he met him seven years later after the war, didn't know any English. "What the hell happened?"

Kanou blinked, surprised before he donned his smile again. "I suppose I should have mentioned that you were also suffering from some brain trauma as well, so I suppose amnesia is also another problem." Amnesia? Head trauma? "It should clear up in a few days. Anyway, a bystander found you bleeding and wounded at a construction site, and a girl in front of you buried in steal beams. According to the report, it says that they fell from atop the building, killing her almost instantly."

'_Construction site?'_ Lelouch frowned. _'But, I was in the homeland on the way to the Black Knights' execution... what's going on? And where am I, anyway? Since we're both speaking Japanese, I can tell that we're in Japan. But, an Eleven doctor? There's no way the hospital would allow that. Is it... in the ghettos?'_

"Oh, that reminds me." Kanou snapped his fingers, his head lifted up with the expression of someone who just recalled something. "Those friends of yours, Hide and Kaneki I believe they were called, they came around last week to visit you."

'_Hide? Kaneki?'_ Lelouch delved into his memories, and tried to recall anyone by those names, but he eventually came up with a blank. He acted out the part he had been placed in, and nodded in understanding. After Kanou explained a few things, Lelouch was finally left to himself, and sighed in frustration, a hand at his forehead.

"Just what the hell is going on here?"

_~~~Requiem for a Demon~~~_

After another week in the hospital, Lelouch was finally allowed to leave. He was no longer dressed in the white yukata that the patients wore, dressed in a gray t-shirt with a black hoodie and gray jeans with combat boots, a bag slung over his shoulder. "Hm, not a bad choice in clothes..." he idly muttered as he walked for the door.

During his time here, he had been recovering and learning as much as he could. It only took him two days to figure that that wherever he was, it was Japan... but there was no Britannia. In fact, the Empire didn't even exist. Washington's Rebellion, called the American Revolution, had succeeded, and eventually in place of Britannia, there came the United States of America. Knightmares also did not exist, and Sakuradite was missing as well.

He also looked into his personal life. In this world, he was Lelouch Lamperouge, born in Great Britain that moved to Japan when he was six. His father was Charles Vermillion, a wealthy business man that was good at what he did, earning a steady paycheck and enough money to support his family, but he strangely decided to take on the name of his wife, Marianne. She was a former member of the military, earning the rank of First Lieutenant, and before she quit the military, she was honored with the rank of Brigadier General.

Unfortunately, whatever happy Lelouch must have had soon died out when they were killed in a terrorist bombing incident, which claimed the lives of several hundred people, his parents included. He was left an orphan, but was later adopted by the Kaneki family, thus becoming Ken Kaneki's adoptive brother, older by two years. He had already graduated high school, and passed all of his exams at the top of his class. He was also in his final year at Kamii University.

However, there was one particular detail about this world that caught Lelouch's interest.

"Ghouls, huh...?" he muttered under his breath as the doors opened. "What are they really, I wonder..."

"Yooooo, Lelouch!"

The raven-haired king snapped back to reality when he saw two people standing at the steps of the hospital. One was a boy with blonde hair with a dash of black at his scalp, wearing a yellow and black jersey sweater with headphones around his neck, and the other was the same age with dark hair and soft brown eyes, wearing a blue hoodie that matched with Lelouch's black one.

'_They must be Hide and Kaneki...'_ he thought before he slipped on his poker face, and greeted the two casually as best he could. "Sorry about all of this." he apologized, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Did you guys wait very long?"

The black haired boy, Kaneki, shook his head and smiled. "No, not really. Still, I'm glad you're okay, Aniki!" Lelouch froze for a second. Hearing someone calling him "big brother" other than his little sister and Rolo was very strange, almost foreign. "But, I heard about what happened to Rize-san... I'm really sorry. I know you liked her."

'_Did I?'_ Lelouch mused in his head. _'There's still so much I still don't know about what happened that night. Why were we at a construction site in the first place, anyway? And how did I end up with severe injuries?'_

"Knowing prince charming, he'll get over it soon." Hide shrugged his shoulders before grinning. "But, never mind that! Did you get to meet any cute girls while you were in there? Nurses?! Patients?! Spill the beans man!"

Lelouch chuckled awkwardly, scratching his cheek. _'So, he's this world's Rivalz, huh?'_ he thought, sweat dropping. "Actually, no, not really." he admitted. "I was just cooped up in a hospital room for a long while."

Hide's attitude deflated at this, but to Lelouch's amazement, he suddenly popped back up, cheerful grin and all. The three left, engaging in small talk while Lelouch took the time to take in the sights. Truly, Tokyo was much more beautiful in this world. _'I wonder how everyone else is doing?'_ he wondered thoughtfully. _'Is Nunnally okay? Is Kallen still alive? Is Suzaku still acting as Zero?'_

He gave a long, silent sigh. _'I wish I knew...'_

_~~~Requiem for a Demon~~~_

"..."

**"Ne, why are you looking at that guy, Tatara-san?"**

"..."

**"Ooh, does he interest you?"**

"...He is interesting."

"**-giggles- Wow, I never you were into that kind of stuff..."**

"It... is not that."

Standing atop a large skyscraper, two figures watched the trio make their way home. The man, Tatara, was an imposing figure with white hair and beady, cold eyes, wearing a bloody red mask that covered the lower half of his face, wearing a white coat that hid a vast majority of his body. Beside him was a small petite girl with bandages wrapped around her entire body, almost like a mummy, wearing a purple jacket with a hood, carrying floppy ears at the top.

"Lelouch Lamperouge..." Tatara hummed the name, looking at the boy with interest. "I wonder... just who are you?"

The girl, Eto, giggled at his remark, but she herself had a strange fascination with the boy, though why was anyone's guess.

Either way, Aogiri Tree, courtesy of Tatara, marked Lelouch as a person of interest. The fact that he had the interest of one of one of the organization's Top Executives, and even the infamous One-Eyed Owl was certainly enough to wonder who Lelouch Lamperouge was to catch the eye of two powerful Ghouls.

Whatever the case may be, the world was about to spiral out of control, and while some believe it would be at the hands of Aogiri Tree, they are wrong.

After all, only a true demon can create chaos... and a demon has arrived in Tokyo.

A demon named Lelouch vi Britannia.

Next Time: Hellish Existence

If Lelouch seems out of character, I apologize. However, I should warn you, he will start to get worse in the next chapter, but will recover. I think we can all agree that waking up in a world you know nothing about, and now a being that must devour humans to survive is certainly a cause for fright and panic, even for someone that is as calm and composed and meticulous as a certain glorious bastard.

Anyway, tune in next time for another chapter of Tokyo Ghoul: Requiem for a Demon!


	2. Episode 2-Hellish Existence

**And chapter two is here by popular demand! I can't believe I've already received such a huge fanbase already, and within just a week's time! Keep the reviews comin', cause this is gonna get good soon! Also, I think I speak for everyone when I say that the idea of Kaneki or a character that takes his place or someone close to Kaneki learns more about the world through CCG or Anteiku, so things will be different this time around.**

_Episode 2: Hellish Existence_

Lelouch wiped his face as he panted heavily, sweat rolling down his face while his back slumped against the bathroom wall, not bothering to reach for the lever to flush the toilet. "Damn..." he groaned, his hand still over his mouth. Green fluid was still drizzling down his chin. "I guess that hospital food isn't the only thing that likes me."

In the toilet water was green bile mixed in with recently devoured food, such as sushi, toast, tofu, rice, anything he could find in the fridge. No matter what he tried, everything tasted horrible. Miso soup tasted like motor oil, tofu tasted like solidified vomit, and rice tasted felt like glue. No matter what he tried, it all tasted so foul.

It was about five minutes before Lelouch's stomach finally settled, and flushed the toilet, leaving the bathroom and into the hallway. The floor was littered with food and its remnants. "Man, if Kaneki sees this, he's gonna flip his lid..." Lelouch muttered with a wry smile as he began to clean up the hallway. In the living room, the television was on, blaring out while he cleaned up the floor. "Still... what is up with my taste buds?" he wondered aloud. "It's been about three days now. My tongue should be working back in order."

"_So, Ogura, what can you tell us about the workings of a Ghoul?"_ a female voice asked on the TV after Lelouch finished up the mess he had made. Once he placed the trash bag into it's rightful place, he closed the wooden door, and walked into the TV. Considering that there was something that was not even in his world, he should at least take the time to learn about it. After all, it was like he was in a sci-fi movie, a dream Rivalz would kill to do. "What was that one show Rivalz liked to watch? Doctor Who or something?" he mused before he sat down in front of the TV, a steaming cup of coffee at the table. On the screen was a man with dark hair with a few gray streaks, dressed in a dark green suit with a black tie. He bore broad shoulders, and held a well-aged face. Below the headline at the bottom of the screen was the man's name, Ogura.

"Hm, a Ghoul expert, perhaps?" Lelouch mused, taking a sip of his coffee before he stopped after the brown water touched his tongue. _'Wait... I can actually drink this?'_ he thought, bewildered. _'Water and tea don't taste right, but coffee does? The hell?'_

"_Well, I suppose the first thing to start off would be in regards to the Binge Eater."_ Lelouch put the coffee down, and focused on the man's explanation. _"Normally, a Ghoul doesn't even need to eat this many people. One or two bodies are enough to keep them going for a month, two at best."_

"Cannibals, huh?" Lelouch noted. "Well, that's one mystery down about the existence of Ghouls. You'd think monsters like them are the kind of things the government would want to keep hidden."

"_Er, but, shouldn't a Ghoul be able to survive on something other than human meat? Such as bread, or toast, or even sushi?"_ the woman questioned. Lelouch raised an eyebrow. Did that mean Ghouls couldn't eat anything else but human meat? _'Little wonder then. It's not really their fault they have to eat humans to survive. I'd imagine a starving Ghoul is something this CCG doesn't want running around.'_

Ogura chuckled at the woman's question. _"Unfortunately, no. ghouls are only able to derive their nutrition from people."_ Lelouch's finger was just on the handle of his coffee mug when it stopped abruptly. _"Not to mention their tongues work differently than ours do. When they eat human food, it would taste slimy and awful to them. I seem to recall a report saying that, when a Ghoul tried to eat miso soup, it described the taste as eating motor oil."_

Lelouch was feeling his body starting to shake. _'No... no, this is just a coincidence.'_ the former king thought, trying to rationalize himself. _'T-this can't...'_

"_I understand conventional weapons, such as knives or guns, are ineffective against them. Is that true?"_

Lelouch rushed from the living room to the kitchen, stopping at the sink and pulling out a large knife. His hands were shaking, sweat already pouring down his face. _'If... if the blade cuts the skin...'_ he thought, steadying himself. He was going to aim for his stomach, but then stopped himself. If the blade did pierce through, and he aimed for his liver, then wouldn't that mean he'd be killing himself? He glanced down at his arm, and pulled back the sleeve, revealing pale skin.

He placed a shaking, sweaty palm on the counter, and raised the knife high into the air. He was breathing heavily, hell he could see his breath in front of his face. He gritted his teeth, swallowed the lump in his throat, and slammed the blade down.

There was the sound of shattering that was soon replaced with silence. Lelouch was silent, his body still before it slumped down to the ground, holding a shattered knife in his hand. Tears were rolling down his face, a laugh escaping him. It was quiet at first, nothing but chuckling, but then it grew into a cackle, and then increased. He wouldn't be surprised if someone heard it.

And surely, the would know how broken he sounded. _'So...'_ he thought wryly, never anticipating that this would be his punishment for all the lives he ruined, both as the Demon Emperor... and as Zero.

'_This is the Hell I've been sentenced to.'_

**TOKYO GHOUL: Requiem for a Demon**

Lelouch wandered around the city, not paying any attention to the people around him. He had his hood up, hiding his face from everyone. He had been holed up in his room for a couple of days, worrying both Kaneki and Hide, so the two tried to convince him to come back, though they never pushed too hard on him, all things considered. He was grateful for that, at least. Even if he had no memory of them in this world, he could tell that they were good friends, and Kaneki, a good brother.

Maybe he would have been like that if he chose to give up on his hatred, and became a normal student in Ashford. His thoughts were broken by a small growl in his stomach, causing him to sigh. _'I'd rather not eat a person if I can help it, but, dammit am I hungry...'_ he mentally groaned. _'Even if it is disgusting, maybe I can eat human food? Get something out of it at least?'_ Setting himself up on the idea, he took out his wallet, but then sighed. _'Damn, don't have enough cash. Maybe there's a place I could work at...?'_

He walked further into the town, ignoring any urges and desires whenever someone came into his sight, and once he found an open shop accepting anyone over the age of 18, he gave a mental whoop. _'A bar, huh? Well, beggars can't be choosers. Besides, Rivalz did it before, right?'_

Shrugging his shoulders, he walked up the stairs leading to the bar and looked at the sign. The job was part-time for college students, and he didn't have to worry about any sort of restrictions on his school life, seeing as how it was a nightly job. Then again, it WAS a bar. "Helter Skelter, huh?" Lelouch read the sign aloud with an amused smirk. "Ironic choice. Well, let's see if the owner is in."

He pushed the door open. He had to admit, the interior was a bit like the Black Knight's first base of operations, back when it was inside a luxury suite mobile vehicle. It was lit dimly as if it were nighttime, the counter sleek and polished, and several bottles of wine sat upon the shelves. Behind the counter was a beautiful woman with light red hair, wearing a black shirt that was translucent around the sleeves, revealing an ample amount of cleavage. He didn't know why, but for some reason, the woman reminded Lelouch of Milly.

Once the bell attached to the door opened, the woman turned to smile at him. "Ohayo!" she welcomed with a big old grin. "Welcome to Helter Skelter! What can I get... you..." she trailed off when she opened her eyes and saw Lelouch, her smile faltering slightly. "Oh, wait, you're a minor. Let me guess, here for a part-time job?"

Lelouch nodded, walking in further and taking a seat in front of her. "Yeah. I'm a little short on money, and I'd rather not be a hindrance to my little brother and my friend." he told her a false story, which she bought up. He tried his best not to look down her shirt, as she seemed to take great pleasure watching him squirm, evident by her leaning forward so he could get a better look, and Lelouch leaning back. His cheeks were tainted scarlet. "I hope I won't be too much of a trouble to you or the staff."

"Eh, no biggie." the woman waved it off with a smile. "I'd be happy for the help! My name is Inori, what's your name, kid?"

"Lelouch Lamperouge." the former man of miracles answered. Inori smile broadened, but then her nose twitched. "Hm...?" she leaned forward, thus allowing Lelouch another good look at her breasts. His face turned scarlet, a darker hue than what was on his cheeks earlier was now all over his head, likely the same shade as Kallen's hair. "You... smell."

Lelouch frowned, his face still red as he took a quick whiff of himself, yet he found no strange odor. Perhaps she smelled some of the vomit he regurgitated the other day? Damn, in that case, he needed to get a stronger body wash. "I-is that so...?" he said weakly as the woman pulled back, smiling mischievously. Instantly, an unsettling feeling in his stomach emerged, having seen that smirk once before. _'Please don't be like Milly. Please don't be like Milly...'_ he begged and prayed in his head, not waning to deal with yet another she-devil in his life.

One had been enough.

"Say, why don't we celebrate me getting a new worker with a drink?" she asked with a wink, turning around to grab a glass of red wine from behind her. Lelouch frowned instantly. "I hate to be a buzzkil, but... I'm still underage." he informed her, though he only received a giggle in response as she poured the wine into a small cup of glass.

"Oh, it's not wine."

"Eh?" was all Lelouch had time to say before she thrusted the glass cup forward a bit, allowing the contents to spill out of it. It splashed up against his black coat, staining his slacks, and some of it over his face. "Dammit all..." he groaned, chalking it up to a trick the woman played before his nose began to twitch.

What smelled so good in here...?

"Ah, sugoi...!" Lelouch looked up to see Inori looked at him with a bright face. "I've never seen a One-Eyed Ghoul before!"

...

...

...

...huh?

"W-what did you just call me?" Lelouch asked, bewildered and hoping he heard wrong. It was then that he noticed something in his reflection in the glass cup Inori was holding. It was tilted just right so that his left eye and some of his right eye could be seen. His eyes widened when he saw the state of his left eye.

Right where the power of Geass first manifested, where a purple gem was surrounded by white, there was a blood red dot in it's place, black trapping it all over. _'What in the hell...?'_

"I guess you don't know much, huh?" Inori's voice brought him out of his musings with an all-knowing tone. "Perhaps I should reintroduce myself..." Inori's eyes underwent a drastic change that Lelouch nearly fell out of his chair. Her beautiful, soft brown eyes were now just like his left eye, red with black all around it. "I'm Inori, owner of the Ghoul Bar, Helter Skelter. Nice to meet you... Mr. One-Eyed Ghoul~"

_~~~Requiem for a Demon~~~_

"So, Rize Kamishiro was a Ghoul, huh..." Lelouch muttered after Inori finished explaining everything to him. He took the information in like a sponge, drinking up as much information as he could before he sighed. "I've heard that being killed on your first date was cliché, but this is just plain stupid..."

"Hey, at least you're alive." Inori pointed out. "Still, I'm amazed you didn't figure out you were a Ghoul sooner just by how the food tasted." Lelouch shuddered. He still hated that particular prospect, forced to eat humans now. There were many things he was willing to do for the sake of his sister, but to devour humans now? That was too much, even for him. At the thought of food, his stomach growled loudly, causing him to blush and Inori to giggle. "Sounds like you're hungry." she noted with a teasing tone. "If you want to get rid of that annoying little wolf you've got, you should head to Yoshimura-san."

Lelouch blinked. "Yoshi...mura?"

Inori nodded. "He's the owner of a cafe called Anteiku. It's meant for both humans and Ghouls, and the workers there want to learn how to coexist with humans. They also provide food for Ghouls who can't hunt for themselves, eating off of corpses and suicide victims."

Lelouch had to admit, that was a rather ingenious plan. If you ate off of dead bodies, then the chances of CCG finding you were next to none, but the chances were still there. "I take it Yoshimura's place is in the 20th Ward?" he asked, to which he received a nod.

"Yep. Oh, and on the off chance you do want to start hunting, you should ask a guy named Uta to make you a mask, in case you run into any Doves."

"Doves?"

"It's what we call Ghoul Investigators."

Lelouch nodded, and stood up, leaving the bar. He hadn't noticed the strange, dark smile that formed on the woman's lips as the door closed. "I get the feeling you'll be bringing more chaos than what we're even capable of... Mr. One-Eyed..." she whispered before going back to work, seeing as how customers would be arriving soon.

_~~~Requiem for a Demon~~~_

Lelouch scowled slightly as he made his way back to the 20th Ward. His cell was pressed up against his ear, and on the other end was his adoptive younger brother, Kaneki. _"Ne, Aniki, where are you?"_ the boy asked him. Lelouch cringed slightly. He still was not used to someone that was not Rolo or Nunnally calling him that.

"Nowhere special." Lelouch informed him. "I just got a part-time job at a bar is all."

"_Eh, a bar?"_ Kaneki sounded surprised. _"But, aren't you underage? I mean, you're still twenty!"_

The raven-haired Ghoul couldn't help but laugh. "I won't be drinking anything, that I can guarantee you. Anyway, I'll probably be home late. I think there's still some leftover sushi in the fridge. I'll pick us up something when I get home."

"_Okay, just be careful, okay?"_ Lelouch smiled slightly at that, promising the boy he'd be okay and hung up. Once the phone was in his pocket, he wondered what he should get Kaneki for dinner, considering all the trouble he caused for him. Sure, he had no recollection of what his life was like in this world, but in the meantime, he could at least act the part of the older brother, if only adoptive.

"Although, considering I can't even human food anymore..." he muttered under his breath so that no one else could hear. "How am I supposed to act like I enjoy it in front of him? Should I tell him that I ended up a Ghoul because of the organs I got from Rize?" He scratched the idea almost immediately. "I have no idea how Kaneki would react, so it's best if I keep this to myself for the time being."

He sighed again, scratching his scalp. "What to do, what to... do..." he trailed off as something began to swirl inside of his nostrils. It was enough to make his body halt, his arm stuck in mid-air, and his nose twitching uncontrollably. That scent... it smelled... _so good_... _it smelled just like Sayoko's cooking_...

"Is there..." his head slowly turned to the alleyway, his left eye shifting to red and black in no time at all. "..something edible there?" Already, he could feel his mouth watering, drool slowly dribbling down his chin, and his tongue lapping his lips. His body was in a trance because of that smell, that wonderful, delicious, stunning smell-

Lelouch snapped himself out of it, and bit into his wrist. _'Get a grip, Lelouch!'_ he berated himself, the pain in his wrist bringing him back to his senses. _'Ghouls can't eat normal food... this smell... it's probably a dead body... Wait.'_ Something clicked in his mind. _'If there's a body... then that means... there's probably a Ghoul somewhere. Inori mentioned that each Ward is divided into feeding grounds, and distributed equally amongst the Ghoul populace. If I remember right, she mentioned something about a Ghoul that didn't like to have his territory invaded...'_

Shaking his head, Lelouch turned around to leave, yet the smell kept beckoning him. He was inwardly scowling, somewhere inside of him, there was a voice that told him to head on back and beat the Ghoul and take the feeding grounds for himself. However, he shoved the voice in the darkest parts of his mind, and continued to walk towards the 20th Ward, where Anteiku was supposed to be.

_~~~Requiem for a Ghoul~~~_

Nishiki Nishio placed his foot against the man's head, wrapped his Kagune around his leg, and gave only a small, 'light' shove against the little rat's skull. "Boom." The head went flying off, blown apart while the rest of him fell forward in a limp state, right over the corpse he had been feeding on. The glasses-wearing Ghoul sighed in annoyance, scratching the back of his head. "God dammit, fucking pests..." he growled as he tossed the dead nameless shmo off of the corpses, tossing it over his shoulder, slamming it into a dumpster. "Rize's gone for only a few days, and these fuckers are already trying to take my turf."

It pissed him off to no end. Sure, he was willing to admit that he nearly got himself killed by that god damned witch named Kamishiro, but the one thing he really hated was people who tried taking things away from him. Just this morning, he caught some bastard trying to hit on his woman, so he did the humane thing and whacked him where the sun doesn't shine. Ever since Kimi accepted him, he had been slightly protective of her. After all, she was the first person that didn't betray him in his life, and was even willing to give herself up, just so he could live.

Honestly, why did she have to remind him so much of his sister? It was just annoying some days.

Sighing again, Nishiki bent down to get a better look at the corpse. It was a middle-aged man, probably an office worker judging by his suit, his chest ripped open with a couple of ribs poking out, and his throat torn apart. He shook his head, glancing over at the dead Ghoul. "Jesus, you must have been fucking starving." A wicked grin formed on his face. "Too bad for you."

He turned his attention back to the corpse, about to dig in when he caught a glimpse of someone standing near the alleyway entrance, biting into his wrist. A look of pure annoyance flashed over his face. "Another fucking pest, just fucking..." he trailed off when he saw the boy's eyes. The right eye was perfectly normal, carrying the most beautiful shade of purple Nishiki had seen, while his left was that of a Kakugan. "The hell?" he muttered, confused. "Why does he only have one Kakugan?"

He watched the boy shake his head furiously, turning sharply on his foot, and quickly left. Nishiki was surprised, but then smiled. "Smart little guy, aren't ya?" he said, glad for once that a pest actually had brains and knew when not to step into someone else's territory. Still... why did he only have one Kakugan?

Shrugging his shoulders, he went back to the corpse, and began eating.

**Next Time: Accepting the Darkness**

**For those that were disappointed, don't worry, Nishiki and Lelouch will brawl it out, just like what was on the sneak peak I posted to tease my fans of what I had in mind. Anyway, yes, Lelouch will be working at both Helter Skelter and Anteiku to learn more about Ghouls as a whole, but Aogiri Tree just might be making it's move before he can fully grasp the gap between Ghouls and humans. I also changed things up a bit, so Kimi already knows that Nishiki is a Ghoul. You will understand why I did this when we reach the Gourmet Arc. *shudders* God, I think that is the only arc I hate in Tokyo Ghoul. Shuu just creeps me out... on so many levels!**

**Not sure if I got Inori's name right, but... Anyway, tune in next time for another chapter of Tokyo Ghoul: Requiem for a Demon!**


	3. Episode 3-Accepting the Darkness

**Well, look's like Chapter 3 is up and ready to go it seems. I truly do hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I have, because writing something as beautiful as this is my pride and joy. Anyway, Kaneki's role in the story will become more prominent in the Gourmet Arc, and since I am doing the anime storyline route, that will come after the prologue has been finished. Well, enough chitchat!**

**And away we go with TOKYO GHOUL: Requiem for a Demon!**

_Episode 3: Accepting the Darkness_

"D-didn't Rize..."

That was the first thing the girl said to Lelouch the moment she got a better look at his face when he walked inside the cafe. Lelouch had to admit, she was quite an eye-catcher. Her blue hair reached down to her chin, with the bangs hiding away the right side of her face, dressed in the attire he expected, a frilled-collared buttoned shirt with a black vest and bowtie with a black apron and black slacks.

He raised an eyebrow at her question, about to ask how she knew about Rize, but decided to hold off for now and looked around. The interior was lavish, the smell of roasting coffee beans and the old rustic scent you would find at any other shop danced around in the air in perfect harmony. Truly, one could relax here if you wanted a place of peace or quiet or a little bit of both. Most of the lights were dim, hinting it was closing time.

Better get straight to the point then.

"I'm here to see Mr. Yoshimura?" Lelouch offered. It hadn't taken him long to figure out how to make his Kakugan emerge without smelling any good food or getting splashed with blood. All it was just using your brain, imagine the Kakugan manifesting, as if it were actually happening, and voila. At first, the girl was confused, hints of hostility found in her eyes, but they were quickly replaced with confusion and shock when she saw the state of his left eye.

"Wait, you're a...?"

Before she could finish what she was saying, an old, wise voice, achingly similar to the Miracle Worker of the JLF, called out from behind the corner at the very back. "Touka-chan, do we have a guest?" Emerging from their hiding place was an old man dressed in the same attire as Touka, his gray hair sleeked back neatly, his face nicely aged, and his eyes crinkled shut. "Ah, Lamperouge-kun. What brings you here?" he asked with a smile, completely ignoring the fact that he was a newly-turned Ghoul.

"Miss Itori told to me come here if I ever..." Lelouch trailed off, unsure of how to word it. Thankfully, Yoshimura seemed to understand and nodded, beckoning him to follow with a wave of his hand. Lelouch nodded, and followed him to the back with a confused girl. She eyed him carefully, her twitching nose a sign that she was sniffing him-Seriously, are all Ghouls dogs or something?!-before she frowned, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, I smell weird." Lelouch said with a hint of annoyance, proof of his quivering eyebrow. "Why is everyone smelling me today?"

Yoshimura chuckled ahead of them, a hand at his aged face. "Well, we've always thought you were human, like your brother, Lamperouge-kun. And yet, here you stand with us, bearing the scent of a Ghoul." His eye opened, revealing a calculating gaze that would put even Tohdoh to shame. "That... and you're smell is quite similar to that of Rize-san's."

Lelouch simply shrugged his shoulder. "Well, I suppose I should... considering she tried to eat me, and instead I find myself getting her organs."

"Wait, that was YOU?!" the girl, Touka he believed her name was, said in shock, her eyes wide. "W-wait, so how are you...?!"

"Actually, I've been meaning to ask that question myself." Lelouch said with another shrug before looking back at Yoshimura as they stopped in front of a metal door with a chain barring it shut. Despite it being sealed tightly, the raven-haired king could feel a gentle, chilling breeze pressing up against his pale skin. _'A cold storage unit...?'_ he wondered curiously. "Mr. Yoshimura... is it really possible for a human to become a Ghoul just from an organ transplant?" Lelouch asked at point-blank as the old man began working on the lock, holding out a key and inserting it into the hole.

Yoshimura hummed in thought as the lock came undone, his wrinkled fingers beginning to unwrap the chains. "Well, to be frank, this is the first time I've ever heard of such a thing happening." he said truthfully, removing the last of the chains. "Our organs are all the same as a humans, relatively normal, however we have one more organ, one exclusive only to our bodies."

"And say if a human had that organ transplanted into them..." Lelouch thought up, an image slowly emerging in his mind. "...Would it happen to look exactly like another organ, say a kidney, and it was stuffed inside a human..."

Yoshimura opened the door, and stepped inside. "You are quite sharp, Lamperouge-kun." the old man said as he took something from inside the unit and walked back out, holding a package wrapped in cloth with a clip holding it in place. "Still, you're case is a rare one, but if the one who performed the surgery did indeed transplant a Kakuho into your body... Well, to be perfectly honest, I'm not entirely sure what would be the end result."

Lelouch said nothing; instead he just took the meat and slipped it into his coat's pocket. Ever since he first met Kanou, something just... didn't feel right about the man. His smile reminded him too much of Schneizel, a dark cunning hidden beneath the charm of a good-willed Samaritan. Lelouch had known well enough to recognize small details in facial features that didn't align with a person's eyes. Kanou hid his intent, but he couldn't hide the signs of malice that appeared on his old face.

'_If Kanou knew that Rize was a Ghoul, then would he know what he was transplanting?'_ Lelouch thought, trying to find all the possibilities that seemed likely. _'Before I make any conclusions, I need to learn more about Kanou, specifically before he became a doctor.'_ "Thank you, Mr. Yoshimura." Lelouch said, bowing his head in respect.

Yoshimura smiled as he did the same, albeit not as low. He figured that someone as old as Yoshimura, despite being a Ghoul, he must have had back pain troubles as well. "It was our pleasure, here at Anteiku." Yoshimura said with a genuine smile. "If you ever start to get hungry, feel free to come back again. Of course, you can always start working here, too."

That caught Lelouch off-guard a bit, his eyes wide. "I already have a job at Helter Skelter, so..." he mumbled, trying to find the correct way to explain this so he didn't the old man's feelings, but surprisingly, he received a wave of the hand from the Ghoul. "You don't have to come everyday, just at daytime. As I understand," he flashed a knowing grin. "Helter Skelter is a nightclub, isn't that right?"

It only took Lelouch a few seconds to realize he had just been played, and smiled in defeat. _'I wonder how good Yoshimura is at chess?'_ he wondered briefly before taking his life, taking Yoshimura's offer into consideration.

As soon as he left, Touka undid the calm behavior she exhibited up until now. "Yoshimura-san, what the hell was that?" she asked almost hotly. "We don't know a thing about that guy! Plus, he's-"

"Already more Ghoul than human." Yoshimura cut her off sternly, though a bit of gentleness was still there. "He's a rather intriguing one, Lamperouge-kun. I'm rather surprised you didn't notice it, Touka-chan."

"Eh?" the girl frowned, crossing her arms. "Notice what?"

The old man chuckled. "Normally, anyone that just suddenly woke up to find themselves as a Ghoul would panic, and refuse to eat humans." Touka's eyes widened in realization, already seeing what he was pointing to, and looked at the door where Lelouch took his leave. "Lamperouge-kun, however, is not normal..."

A sad smile stretched across the old man's face. "He's already accepted that he is no longer human."

**TOKYO GHOUL: Requiem for a Demon**

After stopping by the convenience store to buy something for Kaneki, Lelouch made his way back home, ignoring the wonderful smells of the people he passed by. _'Gah, if I don't get home and eat the meal Yoshimura gave me, I think I'm gonna lose it...'_ he thought, doing his best to keep his newfound urges under control. _'Although, I do have to wonder... what would a Ghoul taste like to another Ghoul?'_

He left that train of thought for another time as he approached his apartment complex. Once he reached up the stairs, he stopped just after reaching his floor to see someone sitting by the door, a book in their hand. "Kaneki?" Lelouch frowned, raising an eyebrow.

Kaneki fumbled a bit with his book before noticing Lelouch, and smiled, quickly book marking the page he was on and closing it. "Ah, Aniki!" he greeted, standing up. "You're back!"

"What in the world are you doing out here?" Lelouch asked, worried a bit. While he had not gotten used to have a little brother besides Rolo, especially someone he didn't know all that well, he did know that tonight was rather cold, and being out here in nothing but a blue hoodie and slacks would probably be enough to catch a cold.

"Ah, well, you see..." Kaneki scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I... sort of... locked myself out."

Lelouch just stared.

"...Really."

"...Yeah, really."

Lelouch sighed, but smiled as he ruffled the boy's hair. "What am I going to do with you?" he muttered gently as he grabbed his pair of keys and opened the door, allowing them back inside the apartment. The older of the two was already on his way to the kitchen to make them the food he got at the store while Kaneki helped in. Lelouch almost discreetly hid the meat he got from Yoshimura in the freezer while Kaneki's back was turned.

'_At least I bought instant ramen.'_ Lelouch thought. _'Although, the real problem is making sure Kaneki doesn't see me making faces. Better swallow whatever is in my mouth in one gulp and head to the bathroom when I'm done. God knows what this stuff will do in my stomach...'_

_~~~Requiem for a Demon~~~_

Eto was watching him again.

It seemed illogical, at first that was the thought Tatara had when he first saw the boy leave the hospital after a month of treatment. He knew of Kanou's experiments, of creating artificial Ghouls, One-Eyes at that, and that the boy was the first of his trials. Moreover, the boy, Lelouch Lamperouge, was the first to have actually succeeded in the transplant. A Kakuho would normally not be able to adjust to a new host, but Lamperouge was a rare case.

The Kakuho adjusted to him almost immediately after the transplant, and was already working on healing his body. Considering that it belonged to the woman Yamori failed to capture, it was strange how her Kakuho could react that way, especially so quickly. He supposed even Kanou was thrilled by the success of his first true experiment, and not simulations such as animals and corpses. While the idea of having a animal with Ghoul prowess was intriguing, the idea was cancelled. A Kakuho could not adjust to an animal, and would literally kill the host just by trying to adjust to it. Even carnivores such as tigers, snakes, and wolverines were unable to adjust to a Kakuho.

Lamperouge was special. Not only had he adjusted to a Kakuho so quickly, but he also accepted his Ghoulish instincts, yet he resisted them to keep himself from going berserk. His eyes were what caught Tatara, and like Eto's eye as well. Sure, he had never seen someone with such rich gems such as his, no doubt if the Gourmet Ghoul, Shuu Tsukiyama learned of them, he would pluck them and serve them at the restaurant, but that was not what intrigued the Chinese Ghoul.

Suffering.

Pain.

Agony.

Sadness.

Sorrow.

Anger.

Hatred.

Vengeance.

Fulfillment.

These were the sorts of emotions that Tatara could see in Lamperouge's eyes. His movements were different than an ordinary human. He carried himself with unbridled confidence, his eyes cold and calculating as if the world was one giant chessboard. Eto had been watching him as if she found herself attracted to the boy. Tatara knew that Eto was a girl, and probably was enticed by his handsome looks, but he knew better than to think that.

After all, Eto was by far one the most dangerous Ghouls he had ever met. In fact, he was sure that she was the strongest out of everyone in Aogiri Tree... except perhaps Tatara. He had yet to see the man go full out.

Either way, both of them held an interest in Lamperouge, though Tatara wandered just how intelligent this boy was. It seemed like he could quickly figure out Kanou's intentions fair easily. It boggled the mind as to how brilliant this boy truly was.

He had to keep an eye on him.

**"Ne, Tatara..."** Eto's voice brought him out of his thoughts, making him look at the girl. She was sitting atop the ledge, both of her legs swinging high in the air while she leaned back, both of her hands behind her. **"Do you think he might be strong?"**

"...It is debatable." Tatara confessed, shrugging his shoulders. "If he were anyone else, he would have vehemently denied this newfound sense of self. Instead, he chose to accept it as if it were second nature. And his brilliance is astounding... he's already learned that Kanou may or may not have been aware of him transplanting a Kakuho into him."

**"So..."** the bandaged Owl stood up, clasping her hands behind her back. **"Would he be a good addition to Aogiri?"**

This time, the girl could practically see the smile beneath the crimson mask. "...We'll see about that."

_~~~Requiem for a Demon~~~_

"You have NO idea how good it is to have you back here, Lelouch-niichan!" Hide chuckled childishly as he walked in front of the two, his hands behind his head. "By the way, did you lose any weight? You're looking thin."

Lelouch felt a tick mark pulsate over his forehead. _'He's like an annoying version of Rivalz...'_ he noted. _'However, his right on one thing... All I've had to eat was that package Mr. Yoshimura gave me, and since then, the hunger's died down a bit, but it's still there...'_

"Well, you can blame the hospital food for that one." Lelouch said with a smirk. "It does wonders to you. Maybe you should give it a try, Hide-baka." Kaneki began laughing as Hide face-faulted, practically twitching on the floor.

Kamii University was rather large, but it was still relatively small compared to Ashford Academy. Currently, the three were on their way to their main class, but had to make a side-trip to ask for a data-disk from a student named Nishiki Nishio.

When they arrived at his dormroom, Lelouch already felt a sense of foreboding as Hide's hand went to the latch. "Wait, shouldn't we knock?" Kaneki advised, slightly put-off by his childhood friend's brash behavior. Lelouch, on the other hand, could hear faint sounds from the door.

His face held a tinge of red. _'Oh dear... I hope Kaneki's mind can handle what he is about to see. I just hope they haven't reach home base yet...'_ he mused before pausing. _'...Aaaaaand I sound just like C.C. Dammit, why did I have to pick up habits from the witch of all people?'_

Hide slid the door open, and yelled obnoxiously into the room. "Yo, Nishiki-san! You in here-" he stopped, his jaw hanging up, and his cheeks burning bright red. Kaneki shielded his eyes, and Lelouch face-palmed. Inside a mess of a room was a man sitting on a chair at the desk at the front of the room, his back turned to then. On his lap was a girl, her buttoned shirt open to reveal a bra.

Lelouch counted down in his head with his fingers. _'3...2...1...and-'_

"K-KYAAAAAH!"

Before anything could be said, the girl grabbed her purse, which was lying on the desk, and bolted right past Hide with her hand clutched over her shirt and pulling it over her exposed chest. Lelouch simply looked at Hide, and smirked as he said, "This is why you knock first, Hide-baka."

"Agreed." the man in the chair said as he stood up. "Honestly, I hate it when someone interrupts my special time with my girl..." He turned, and instantly, warning bells went off in Lelouch's head, telling him to run. He had messy light brown hair and cold eyes hidden behind a pair of square glasses, dressed in a casual white shirt and blue jeans suspended by a brown belt. His legs were tense, suggesting he practiced combat that required his lower body, and a pair of worn sneakers adorned his feet.

Lelouch knew he heard the name Nishiki Nishio somewhere before. He heard about him from Itori as she explained how the rules in the 20th Ward worked. Each Ward has a number of hunting grounds, and as it happened, there was one Ghoul that was rather infamous for being rather territorial about his feeding grounds.

And Lelouch had just walked onto his territory.

'_Well, shit.'_

**Next Time: Accepting the Darkness, Part II**

**So the fight with Nishiki is up next, and after that, Lelouch becomes a member of Anteiku. Now, we all know that Lelouch's muscles are non-existent, but thankfully, that is what we have Touka and Yomo here for!**

**Lelouch: Wait, what the hell does that mean?!**

**Suzaku: I think it means you're gonna go through training.**

**Yep, and it's with two people that know how to break a guy ;)**

**Lelouch: Like hell that'll happen!**

**Oh, so if I happened to ask Nunnally to ask you, then-**

**Lelouch: DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!**

**Or, better yet, I can have Kenpachi Zaraki force you to! Maybe with C.C. to help?**

**Lelouch: *starts shaking in fear* Y-you wouldn't...**

**Suzaku: Who's Kenpachi Zaraki?"**

**C.C.: A battle-crazed maniac from some anime called Bleach. Hell if I know.**

**Anyway, like, follow, favorite, review, the usual... Also, a message to the Guest Reviewer "Cody". Can you please stop asking me to change the pairings to Lelouch/Touka and Kaneki/Eto? I've already told you, the pairings are set. Lelouch is with Eto, and Kaneki with Touka. If you don't like it, then go somewhere else. I don't have time to deal with your crap. Life isn't fair, if at all anything, it's cruel...**

**...Shit, Adachi's rubbing off on me.**

**Anyway, tune in next time for another chapter of TOKYO GHOUL: Requiem for a Demon!**


	4. Episode 4-Accepting the Darkness Part II

**You know, I never really thought this story would receive so much attention, in so short a time. But, I'm glad this is starting to become popular! I'm gonna keep on going, and make this as popular as I can! ...At least, I'll try. I'm currently suffering from what is commonly known as the flu, and believe me, it freaking SUCKS! Well, enough chit-chat! Here's the fight you guys have been waiting for!**

**And away we go with TOKYO GHOUL: Requiem for a Demon!**

_Episode 4: Accepting the Darkness (Part II)_

Lelouch and Nishiki were locked in a heated gaze, neither of the two looking away. The tension in the room was just about as tight as that of a vice, clamped on hard with no possible chance of escape. If looks could kill, both of them would be dead a hundred times over.

'_Nishiki Nishio...'_ Lelouch thought, his glare still linked with the territorial Ghoul. _'He's a territorial Ghoul who doesn't like intruders stepping on his feeding grounds. From what Itori told me, any unfortunate Ghoul that does walk in his territory is likely to have they're kicked off like a soccer ball. Kamii University must be very close to his feeding grounds.'_

"...So," Nishiki was the first to break the silence. "You must be Kaneki's older brother. Lelouch Lamperouge, right?" Lelouch faked a smile, as did Nishiki as they shook hands. The two were practically trying to crush one another's hand with how tightly they were locked. "My name's Nishiki Nishio. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." _'Like hell you are,'_ Lelouch said icily in his head. _'First chance you get, you're going to kill me.'_ It was unlike Lelouch to trust the words of a stranger, but Itori was the closest thing he had for information. Besides, it was a fair trade-off when he thought about it, him revealing himself to be a rare Ghoul/human hybrid, and her revealing everything she knew about Ghouls, and Tokyo. Said information included Ghouls' feeding grounds, and the Ghouls that were taken over by Rize when she arrived in the 20th Ward.

He had actually been hoping that what he heard about Nishiki was false, but unfortunately, like most of his life, fate really did not seem to like him all that much. "So, Senpai..." Hide said uncomfortably, scratching the back of his head with red tinged on his cheeks. "Uh... how far did you guys...?"

"Only second base." Nishiki answered, pushing up his glasses once the two let go. "We were about to reach third when you guys interrupted us."

"Hide!" Kaneki scolded his friend, his face also red. "Don't ask him that, it's rude!"

"Oh come on, Kaneki!" Hide grinned. "You know you wish you had it as smooth as Senpai! I mean, you don't even have a girlfriend yet!"

"H-HIDE?!"

Lelouch sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. The antics were slowly drowning the hostilities, but they were still there. _'He obviously knows Kaneki and Hide...'_ he thought, narrowing his eyes. _'If I let him out of my sight for even a second...'_ An image he didn't want slithered it's way into his head. It was a gruesome scene, both Kaneki and Hide dead on the ground, their chests torn apart, their intestines slopped on the ground. _'I'll be damned if I let that happen...'_

'_Not ever again...'_

**TOKYO GHOUL: Requiem for a Demon**

"So, what are we looking for?" Hide asked as he rummaged through a couple of discarded cases in the room. Lelouch sighed, face-palming at his friend's stupidity, and reminded him. "We're looking for data for the Culture Festival activities next month. Good grief, Hide..."

Nishiki chuckled. "Well, aren't you a scatter-brained idiot?" he said in amusement. Kaneki chuckled awkwardly, scratching his cheek at his comment towards Hide while Lelouch kept a critical, careful eye on the territorial Ghoul. If the rumors were true, then he definitely wouldn't take Lelouch being in his feeding grounds lightly. Since they were on school grounds, someone would show up if they caused a commotion, so he couldn't do anything here.

They were searching for the data for about a good ten minutes before Nishiki got up, straightening his clothes out. "Ah, now I remember." he said, eyes lighting up in realization. "I took the disk home with me."

"Whaaat...?" Hide groaned as the three got up as well, though Lelouch could already tell it was a lie. "Are you kidding? We spent all this time looking for NOTHING?" the blonde complained dramatically. _'He likely already has the disk, but is just trying to lure us away...'_ Lelouch thought, narrowing his eyes. _'Since we're at school, the probably of someone walking in on him eating is high, so he can't risk it. He'll likely draw us to someplace secluded, and do the job there. Not a bad plan, actually.'_

"Well, might as well go grab it..." Nishiki said, slipping his hands into his pockets as he made his way to the door. "You want to come with?" he later asked, stopping just short of the door. "It'll make things more interesting."

Before either of them could voice out their opinions, Lelouch smiled. "Sure, why not?" he said as he turned to Kaneki and Hide. "Why don't you guys head on home?"

"Eh?" Kaneki gaped, slightly surprised. "Are you sure, Aniki?"

"Hey, if you want, I can come with..." Hide volunteered, though he also seemed unsure. Lelouch was sweating bullets inwardly, eyeing Nishiki from the corner of his eye. _'I can't let these two get involved... Come on, you guys!'_ Lelouch screamed at them mentally. _'Turn away and go home...!'_

Hide's eyes wavered between the two of them before he sighed, scratching the back of his head and looked over at Kaneki. "Why don't we head on home ahead of them, Kaneki?" he asked his friend, much to Lelouch's relief. "Two is better than one, but I'm sure three and four is a crowd."

"Y-yeah..."

Lelouch silently thanked Hide as he and Nishiki went out the door. The moment it was closed behind them, the two were in a voyage of silence. The walk out of the school and into the city wasn't full of idle chatter, the two just continued on in silence.

However, both knew exactly what the other was thinking. Eventually, they reached an alleyway leading into a parking garage, right where were very little people. "...So, is this where we're going to try and kill each other?" Lelouch asked, causing Nishiki to stop. "It doesn't take an idiot to know how territorial you are, Nishiki Nishio."

"...Heh." Nishiki's kind face was soon marred by a malicious smile as he turned to face Lelouch, a sense of dread dancing around him. "Well, I guess you do have a brain, after all... Lamperouge." Lelouch gave a 'hmph' in response, crossing his arms over his chest. "I was gonna let you off the hook, but like you said, I'm rather territorial..."

"I left you alone the other night." the raven-haired hybrid pointed out, but received a scowl from Nishiki. "True, but then you walked right back in."

'_So, Kamii University is apart of his feeding grounds...'_ Lelouch noted, filing that piece of information for later. Then, something flashed by in his head, causing him to smirk. "Alright, say if I did walk into your territory, knowing full well what would happen... what would you do? You couldn't kill me back at school, because you would want to keep the fact that you are a Ghoul secret. Speaking of secrets, answer me truthfully..." his smirk became dark. "...were you going to eat that girl if we didn't walk in?"

Instantly, Nishiki's face became overwhelmed with anger, his eyes narrowed, and his teeth gnashed together harshly. _'Seems like I struck a nerve...'_ Lelouch thought in triumph. _'Although... that reaction... is it possible that she's...?'_ "Leave Kimi out of this, you son of a bitch..." Nishiki growled, confirming his thoughts. _'As I thought. He does care for her... well, what do you know? A monster with a heart? Who knew?'_

"You can relax, I've got no intention of harming her." Lelouch said truthfully before his eyes turned dangerous. "But, I doubt the feeling is mutual... if either Kaneki or Hide came with you instead of me... you would have eaten them both, right?"

Nishiki didn't answer, but the grin he had confirmed his thoughts, causing Lelouch to scowl equally as harshly as the Ghoul in front of him. "What? Angry that I might have eaten your brother and his friend?" Nishiki asked, smirking this time at seeing Lelouch's reaction. "Or maybe... you're pissed that I was going to eat your next meals?"

Lelouch narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?" he demanded, wondering what he meant by that. Nishiki's grin grew, waving his hand about. "Oh, come on... Don't try to tell me you never thought about eating them? Sure, you may have lived with him for most of your life, but he's not your real brother, so it should be really easy to eat him, right?" he chuckled. "I bet the expression of betrayal on his face must really-"

Before Nishiki could continue, he found a heel lodged in the side of his face, the force behind the kick enough to send him tumbling back, a large black, pulsing bruise on his cheek. "For your information," Lelouch said coldly, lowering his leg back down. To be honest, he surprised himself there. He didn't realize he could move so quickly now! "I don't fancy myself eating my friends, or my adoptive little brother. I actually cherish my bonds."

Nishiki spat out a few drops of blood, rubbing the side of his face before a dark smile came to his face, his eyes turning red with a black sclera surrounding the iris and pupil. "That a fact...?"

The two glared at each other, one waiting for the other to make a move. Lelouch kept his eyes on him, never once leaving or straying out of fear he might retaliate. One false move could lead to either one of them falling to the ground, dead in an instant. _'From what I've seen so far...'_ the raven-haired Ghoul thought. _'It's obvious he's felt betrayal before... But, there's something else there as well... But... What is it?'_

"Oi, Lelouch-nii-san?" Lelouch froze, the color draining from his face. "You down here?" For the briefest instant, Lelouch looked over his shoulder to see Hide walking down the ramp, sweat falling from his face. He looked as if he had just ran a few blocks without so much as stopping. "Oh, there you are..." he breathed a sigh of relief. "I was kind of worried, since you didn't come back, so I-"

"Idiot!" Lelouch snapped, whirling around. "Get out of-"

He didn't finish all the way, as Nishiki shot past him, a dark grin on his face, and slammed his leg into Hide's back. The boy spat out blood, his body flinging past him, and slamming to the wall. He hung there limply before he fell to the ground, his back battered and bruised. "Hide!" Lelouch shouted in worry before turning back to Nishiki-

"Boom!"

Lelouch gasped, feeling all the wind blown out of him as Nishiki kneed him in the gut. His body floated in the air before he found another leg slammed into his abdomen, sending him flying straight into the opposing wall. The wall cracked, a decently sized crater forming as a result.

Lelouch fell to the ground on all fours, blood leaking down from his mouth and to his chin. "Y-you scum..." he glared at Nishiki in hatred. The man only chuckled as he grabbed Lelouch by the hair and slammed his knee into his face, effectively breaking his nose. Nishiki's grap didn't loosen in the slightest as he found himself meeting Nishiki's foot, slamming him back into the wall.

He just kept kicking him there.

And kicking him...

And kicking him...

And kicking him...

And kicking him...

And kicking him...

And kicking him...

And kicking him...

And kicking him...

And kicking him...

And kicking him...

Finally, Nishiki finished off the onslaught with one final kick, this one more powerful than all the others. It was enough to send Lelouch's skull slamming into the wall, this time an even bigger crater formed in the wall. "You know, Lamperouge..." Nishiki said as he removed his foot from his face. Lelouch's body hung there limply before it fell to the ground, his arms at his sides. "You're pretty tough. Not many guys can withstand that many kicks. Although, if I _really_ went all-out, then not even Touka or Yomo could handle me." The man grinned as he turned away, walking towards Hide. "Still, playing around with you left me freaking hungry... You don't mind if I eat your friend, right?"

Lelouch couldn't say anything, hell he could barely keep his eyes open. Dammit, how could he have been so weak? Was this just another part of his punishment? To watch the friends he had made in this world be devoured before his eyes? Was this his punishment for being so weak, for being so arrogant?

'_I... I want...'_

**"...You want what?"**

Lelouch's eyes widened slightly as a woman appeared before him. She was beautiful, her skin silky and glimmering like alabaster, her long purple hair brushed neatly and falling past her shoulders. She had on a pair of thin-rimmed glasses, wearing a white blouse with black tights and high heels.

"Who..." he muttered weakly. His vision was beginning to blur. The woman giggled, cradling her face in her hands.** "Oh? Don't you remember me, Lelouch-kun?"** she asked, almost hurt. It took Lelouch a while before something struck him. He recalled that, at the time of the accident, there was someone else there as well, likely a Ghoul if what his speculations meant anything.

On that same day, he was out on a date with a woman, a woman that had apparently caught his interest, and chose to date. It only added further proof to Lelouch's theory that, whatever happened to him, he had adopted to the body of another Lelouch, one who had a perfect, ordinary life, but lacked the same hatred that he had, and the same protective nature that he held towards Nunnally.

"Rize... Kamishiro..."

Rize smiled at this, giggling.** "I'm glad you remember me, Lelouch-kun. Still, you poor dear..."** she said as her hands went his face. They were cold, long and slender, streaking across his face. **"You're so weak right now, you can hardly move. Nishiki really did a number on you, didn't he?"**

That had been the understatement of the century. Nishiki had gone and thrashed him all to hell. His kicks hurt worse than Suzaku's! "Why... are you..." Rize smiled softly, her forehead touching his. At that moment, both of her eyes had undergone a change, the sclera darkened, and the pupils became red.

So... he was right. That bastard Kanou had...!

**"You've only just acknowledged of what you've become..."** she told him, her smile never leaving.** "Unless you fully accept me... you're friend will be nothing but food. So, here's the question."** Her smile became twisted, dark, and malicious, just as he had once been before. **"What do you want to do?"**

What did he want to do? ...That was a confusing question, yet not a meaningless one. Rize... she represented what he had initially denied. He had acknowledged that he was now a being that was neither human nor Ghoul, that he existed in both worlds. However... he had never truly accepted it. He resisted the urges to devour, the impulses to hunt. If he accepted it, he would lose whatever traces of humanity were left.

But... someone he knew... someone this Lelouch had a bond with... they would die unless he tossed away his humanity. Could he afford to be weak again?

Could he afford to watch as everything was taken from him?

Could he afford to be so weak that he had to lie there and watch his friend get devoured, right before his eyes?

...No, he couldn't.

He had to become stronger.

He had to do whatever it took.

It didn't matter if he had to slaughter every person that came in front of him.

After all... the only ones who should kill...

_...are those prepared to be killed._

Rize grinned as she watched Lelouch's left eye develop a Kakugan, and his body begin to quiver. **"Ara... so quick to accept what you've denied?"** she asked, almost amused. To her surprise, she watched him laugh. All weakness and hoarse chains were gone, a dark smile appearing on his face. "What are you talking about...?" he asked, equally as amused.

"I was a demon in the past... so why not continue being one? After all..." Rize's surprise shifted into delight, and a giant, crazed grin appeared on her face. She was going to enjoy watching this spectacle, of that she could be sure of. After all, Lelouch was not one to disappoint. In truth, she was not really Rize, rather she was just the part of him that came into being after the surgery was done. She had seen all of his memories, she had seen the depths of his despair, and most importantly... she had seen his darkness, in all of it's full glory.

In other words, she was in love with the man.

"Once a demon..." Lelouch grinned madly. "Always a demon."

_~~~Requiem for a Demon~~~_

**-Play RWBY Soundtrack: This Will Be The Day-  
**

Before Nishiki could even get a grasp on Hide's hair, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck tightly. "Devour _this_." Nishiki's eyes widened as he looked to the corner of his eye, and saw Lelouch from behind. Scowling angrily, he threw the boy off of him with all of his might.

Lelouch landed on his feet, his bangs hiding his eyes, and his hand at his mouth. Nishiki was panting in rage, glaring at Lelouch while his Bikaku emerged, dancing around and waiting to smash Lelouch to bits. "...That's foul." Nishiki's eyes went wide when he saw a red smudge at the corner of Lelouch's lips.

"Y-you son of a bitch...!" Nishiki hissed when he felt something wet beginning to crawl down the side of his face, and a stinging pain at the left side of his temple. "You actually BIT me!"

"You taste like the intestines of a fish on the verge of rotting." Lelouch said as he wiped away the rest of the blood, allowing his arm to fall to the side, and lifting his head, revealing only a single Kakugan, placed in his left eye. A brief rupture of pain screamed on his back, but it faded as four bloody red tentacles emerged, sharpened and poised.

Nishiki's eyes widened. _'What the shit?!'_ he thought in panic. _'That's Rize's Kagune! Why the fuck does this pissant have it?!'_ "You know, Nishiki..." Lelouch said, a condescending grin appearing on his face. "Ghouls devour humans to survive... so you of all people should know..." For some reason or another, Nishiki felt fear ripple through his body, and unconsciously took a step back.

Lelouch couldn't help but smile. Yes, he had been denying this long enough. This useless charade had to come to an end. He should have realized it much sooner, in fact, he should have realized it the moment he awoke in this new world, awakening in the body of a different him, a new Lelouch Lamperouge. He wasn't human... in fact, he stopped being human the day he became the Demon Emperor.

In which case... why stop being a king of darkness? Why not continue that role? After all, it was the only one he had at this point. Yes, the human known as Lelouch Lamperouge had died a long time ago. All that was left...

"The only ones who should kill..."

...was the One-Eyed Ghoul named Lelouch vi Britannia.

"...are those prepared to be killed!"

Nishiki screamed in rage, launching himself into the air. The blue appendage that emerged right where his tailbone should be wrapped itself around his leg. Lelouch smirked at this, his body becoming tense. He never used his upper body at all, in fact, through out the entire exchange, he had been using only his legs. It made sense, as legs were three times stronger than any other part of our body, due to the fact that we walk on them 24/7.

Nishiki had hoped to smash him to the ground as he fell to the Earth. However, Lelouch was far faster than what the man thought, as the mere instant the foot was mere inches away from his face, he used his Kagune as a sort of boost, dashing away at the very last second. The foot slammed into the ground, shards and chunks of debris flying everywhere. Nishiki's eyes widened when he saw that he missed his target, and looked to the side.

He had looked just in time to see Lelouch delivering a sharp blow to his stomach, his arm now poking through his back. Nishiki puked out blood, a red waterfall slipping out from his mouth. "Oh? What's the matter?" Lelouch mocked coldly, smiling. "Is that all? I expected more... _weakling_."

Nishiki's eyes became large, and anger spread across his face. His Bikaku unwrapped itself from his leg, and slammed down upon the raven-haired Ghoul, with the hopes of crushing him. However, Lelouch's Kagune intercepted the attack, two tendrils blocking it.

Lelouch pulled out his arm, grabbed Nishiki by the hair, and slammed his leg straight in his face. The man was sent flying, a form of payback, and smashed up against the ceiling. Before he had any chance of recovery, Lelouch began to impale him with his Rikaku, the tendrils piercing his stomach over and over and over and over and over and over and over, blood splattering everywhere.

"S-sto-stop!" Nishiki coughed out, blood splurging out from his wound and from his mouth. "I'm dying! Dying dying dying dying dying dying dying dying dying dying dying dying _dying dying dying dying **dying**_!"

Lelouch didn't stop. He didn't care at all about Nishiki dying, but it would be a shame. He had to make him pay for trying to take Hide away from him. The Kagune stopped their assault, allowing Nishiki to fall harshly to the ground. He had a giant, ripped hole where his stomach was. "W-why do you have... Rize's..." he muttered before he found a Kagune impaled in his back, causing him to scream.

Lelouch sighed, shaking his head as he slammed his foot on the back of the man's head. "You know, Nishiki..." he drawled, a mocking smile on his face, equally as cruel as how he was as the Demon Emperor. "You're pretty tough. Not that many people can withstand that many kicks." He leaned in slightly, whispering in the man's ear. "Although, if I _really_ went all-out... you'd be nothing but a bloody mesh."

Lelouch leaned back, removing his foot before he squatted down, looking at Nishiki's form. He looked pretty scrawny, but there was plenty of muscle, especially at the legs. The taste in his mouth from earlier was still there, lingering, but he knew how foul it was. Although... he could handle the taste. It would just take some getting used to. "You know... I'm pretty hungry from playing with you." Lelouch said, looking at Nishiki. The man's eyes went wide with sheer horror. "You don't mind if I eat you... _right_?"

Nishiki didn't even get a chance to plead as Lelouch took a hold of one of his legs, opened his mouth, and clamped it tight around his thigh. Nishiki's screams were echoing everywhere.

Watching the scene, Touka paled, but found herself smiling slightly. "Well, ain't he terrifying?" she muttered, chuckling. "Still... that shitty pissant deserved it."

She decided to help herself to the show and leaned back as she watched Nishiki get devoured. It was a shame she was a fan of gory, horror movies, otherwise she'd be sick to her stomach and start puking.

Well, you know what they say. Karma is a bitch... and that is especially true for Nishiki Nishio.

**Next Time: Anteiku**

**And I am finally done with chapter four! I am really sorry about this guys! The internet at our house went down, and as much as I wanted to post this yesterday, I wasn't able to! Once again, I am really, REALLY sorry! Oh, also, when chapter five is posted, the one-shot will be taken down, and then posted as a stand-alone story. People complained about the censoring, and therein lies the funny part. You see, it was written via Private Messaging, as it was co-written by Code-Emperor07, so the filter profanity was being used.**

**Before anyone asks, Nishiki is NOT going to get killed off. He will eventually join Lelouch, but that will not be until later on in the series, as in Gourmet Arc, but fans of Tokyo Ghoul should already know that. I also hope you found that scene to be to your liking. Now Lelouch can truly say that he is a Ghoul. XD**

**Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter of TOKYO GHOUL: Requiem for a Demon!**


	5. Episode 5-Anteiku

**Well, here we are with the fifth chapter of this wonderful, gory, heart-wrenching tale of a demon named Lelouch vi Britannia! I see people enjoyed watching Nishiki getting his ass kicked. Well, anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this, as this is the start of when action starts to pick up. As I said in earlier chapters, I will be following the anime, so the Gourmet Arc will come first, and then after that, the Doves Emergence Arc. However, I will also be adding in parts from the manga as well. The Aogiri Arc will be quite different, and as much as I want to do the Root A storyline... well, it just can't fit, as you will see what sort of plans I have with Lelouch. Well, enough chit-chat! Let's get this party started back up with some damn good coffee! XD**

**And away we go with TOKYO GHOUL: Requiem for a Demon!**

_Episode 5: Anteiku_

Lelouch stood back up, wiping most of the blood around his face off with the sleeve of his jacket, looking down at the battered and broken form of Nishiki Nishio. He wasn't dead, but he wouldn't be back up in action for a very long time. His legs had been nearly stripped down to the bone, his Kagune half-eaten, and a gaping hole in his stomach. "Well, that is going to take some getting used to..." Lelouch muttered as he spat out some blood that was not of his own make. "Still, I wonder if Ghouls commit cannibalism in order to survive when they're really hungry...?"

After a moment of thinking, he shrugged and walked over to Hide. Lelouch winced, seeing his friend's battered form. Even from a single kick, Nishiki had done a number on him. Crouching down, Lelouch checked his friend over for any horrible wounds, and sighed in relief when he saw that he was fine, albeit banged up. "At least he's alive." Lelouch said aloud as he picked the boy up and tossed him over his shoulder. He glanced over at Nishiki, but quickly shook his head. He had no obligation to help that man, especially after he had tried to kill Lelouch simply for walking in on his territory, and moreover, he tried to eat Hide! _'Still...'_ Lelouch scrutinized his features, as if searching for something. _'I wonder what happened to make him that way? He obviously cares about that woman, Kimi... yet he thought I was going to betray Hide and Kaneki and try to devour them...'_

Lelouch shook his head, ceasing that train of thought. In a way, he had not blamed Nishiki for going with that line of thinking. However, it had reminded him of the past, back when the Black Knights, because of Schneizel, had betrayed him. He chuckled mirthlessly at the memory, wondering how he could have been so stupid back then. Perhaps, if he had told them the truth about who he was, and the power he carried, then maybe the Black Knights would not have been swayed by Schneizel.

"...How much longer do you plan to hide?" Lelouch said to the figure hiding in the shadows, turning slightly. "I know you've been there since when Nishiki brought me here." At first, there was no movement. He assumed that they decided to continue hiding until they finally revealed themselves, leaping down from the ceiling and the space between the walls. His eyes widened when he recognized her as the waitress at Anteiku, Touka Kirishima. "Well... this is a surprise."

"Oh, please." Touka snorted as she walked toward him. She was beginning to strangely remind him of Kallen, and to be honest, he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Sometimes, that woman just outright scared him. "If anything is a surprise, it's seeing you with Rize's Kagune, and eating that shitty Nishiki." A small grin formed at the latter. "Speaking of which, how'd he taste?"

"Like shit." Lelouch answered before blinking. Well, that was new. He hadn't cursed like that since, well... he couldn't remember when.

Touka laughed at that, holding her stomach with tears pricking at her eyes before settling down after a minute. "Figures." Her smile vanished when she looked at Hide. "How's your friend?"

"A couple of bruises, and maybe some broken ribs, but he'll live." the raven-haired Ghoul said, looking at his friend with some guilt. "He didn't see neither of us start going at it, so he still has no idea that neither Nishiki or myself are Ghouls."

"That's good..." Touka nodded. "If you want... we can treat his wounds over at Anteiku." Lelouch raised a question eyebrow. "Well, it would certainly save some explaining as to what happened to him." Touka shrugged at the explanation, but Lelouch found the logic, and nodded.

"Lead the way."

**TOKYO GHOUL: Requiem for a Demon**

It had been half an hour since they had arrived at Anteiku. The old man had decided to see to the boy's wounds himself, and while Lelouch was suspicious of Yoshimura, he decided to allow it. He didn't seem the type to take advantage of Lelouch's situation and eat Hide, and besides, the old man had said it himself that he despised killing others.

And that just begged the question: if he didn't like killing, how did he survive? _'I highly doubt animal meat is edible, even if cooked...'_ the former king thought with a wry smile. _'Hm... perhaps he feeds off of corpses? Normally, you would see reports of suicide on the news, but there haven't been that many. Perhaps they cover it up and hide any evidence and take the body? It would definitely keep them off CCG's radar if they went after dead bodies.'_

"You worried about your friend?" someone asked him from behind. Turning, he saw a man with a portly sized build and a slightly chubby face bearing a punk-style haircut. Like the other waiters and waitresses at Anteiku, he had on a buttoned shirt with a black vest and apron, complete with a tie around the collar of his shirt, along with a pair of slacks and leather shoes. He also had a kind smile on his face as well, taking a seat next to Lelouch. "Don't worry too much about it. Yoshimura-san may not look it, but he knows what he's doing."

Lelouch nodded wordlessly, and looked down at the steaming cup of coffee in his hands. "Yoshimura-san told us about what happened to you." the man said, losing his smile, his eyes bearing sympathy for the poor boy. Well, what do you know? Sympathy for the devil. "Being a Ghoul must not be easy, especially when you have to hide it from your friends and family."

"...Yeah." Lelouch muttered, taking a sip from his coffee. In truth, he hadn't fully started to see Kaneki as family, but he was getting there. Hide was like Rivalz, so it was rather easy to get along with him, and it did not take long for Lelouch to care for him.

Even still, he felt like a hypocrite.

"Well, I'm sure things well get better!" the man's smile returned as he patted Lelouch on the back, nearly making the boy fall forward and drop his coffee. The man looked stronger than he looked! "Take it from me, Enji Koma, once known as the Devil Ape!"

Lelouch blinked, staring at Koma with a frown. "Devil... Ape?"

"Oho? Are you interested?" Koma asked, grinning from ear to ear as he posed, a hand at his chin while the other was at his elbow. "Well, you see, it all started when-"

"Alright, that's enough, Koma-san."

The portly man stammered from being interrupted, looking over at Touka as she emerged from the back room, her sleeves rolled up to her forearms. "Ah, Touka-chan..." Koma sighed, shaking his head. "It's not nice to interrupt someone, especially when they're speaking of their past!"

"Oh?" Touka smirked right back as she crossed her arms. "Does this mean your older than the manager?"

"Hell no!" Koma retorted back fiercely. "I'm still plenty young!"

Lelouch couldn't help but chuckle at their antics. "Lively, isn't it?" a new voice, female, asked him. He looked back to the front to see a woman working at the counter. Her outfit was more or less the same, except she lacked the bowtie. She looked to be in her early to mid-thirties, her long black hair reaching down to her waist. "You'll find that Anteiku is always like this, no matter what time of day it is."

"Well, a healthy atmosphere with a laughs every now and then makes for good business." Lelouch smiled. "Or so I've heard."

The woman giggled at his joke. "I see someone knows how to make a woman laugh." she said with a tone of mischief. "I know whoever marries you will be one happy girl." Lelouch actually spluttered, his cheeks burning red while the woman laughed. "Relax, it was a joke. You're Lelouch-kun, right? I'm Kaya."

"A-a pleasure..." Lelouch said after recovering. _'At least she isn't like Milly or C.C.'_ he thought in relief. _'I already have one witch and She-Devil in my life, and I sure as hell don't need another.' _Milly and the green-haired witch were among the few people Lelouch could never prepare for, along with the people that could actually catch him off guard and leave him a stuttering mess. He wouldn't be at all surprised if those people existed just to make a fool out of him.

The sound of the door opening broke everyone from their chatter. Yoshimura smiled at the group as he closed the door quietly behind him and placed the med-kit on the counter. "I'm rather surprised by how strong your friend's body is, Lamperouge-kun." the old Ghoul mused. "If he were any other person, Nishiki-kun would have done more than a few broken ribs."

"So, how is he?" Koma asked, worried for Hide. Despite the fact that he was not close to Lelouch or Hide, he was still worried. In fact, everyone in Anteiku shared this mindset, as they had worked on getting closer to humans as they learned more on how to co-exist with them. Lelouch and Hide were regulars, so everyone in the cafe knew them well.

"A couple of scrapes and bruises, and three broken ribs, but other than that..." Yoshimura said. "Just give him a few days to recover, and he'll be back up in no time." He turned to Lelouch. "Would you like to see him?"

The raven-haired Ghoul nodded and drank the last of his coffee before setting it back down on the counter, following Yoshimura inside. To his surprise, past the door was a staircase leading up to the second floor. He had mostly just assumed that the second level was used as living quarters or storage, as the old man had a freezer filled with meat for Ghouls to eat in case they couldn't hunt for themselves.

The walk in the hallway was quiet, sans for their footsteps. They reached about halfway before Yoshimura stopped and opened the door. Lelouch winced slightly as he walked in, seeing his best friend lying in bed, covered in bandages. _'If only I hadn't gone with Nishiki, or even got involved with him...'_ he thought angrily, his hands curling into tight fists. "Don't feel guilty, Lamperouge-kun." Yoshimura said quietly to him. "You're friend was only worried about you. If you want to blame anyone, blame Nishiki for getting him involved."

"I know..." Lelouch gritted his teeth. "Even still... I made a promise to myself... that I would never allow innocent people to get involved with me." He made that vow the day of the Special Administrative Zone Massacre. To this day, that image still haunted him, seeing corpses of innocent people lying in front of him, all of them having joined the Special Zone for the purpose of wanting a better life. He had thought it to be yet another punishment for him, the result of him abusing his power of Geass to further his agenda.

And yet, now someone important to him, or rather, to this world's Lelouch, was hurt because of him. He couldn't help but let out a bitter laugh. "I guess this is what it means to be a Ghoul, huh?" he said bitterly, a wry smile on his face while his bangs shadowed his eyes. "Even if you try to act human and make bonds with others, they'll only end up getting hurt because of you. It also works the other way with humans as well. If you try to protect the people important to you, the Ghouls will only take everything away from you in the end."

"That is a rather dark way of thinking, Lamperouge-kun." Yoshimura said, slightly surprised by the boy's words, but it soon gave way to sadness. Truly, his heart ached for this boy. He had been living the life of an ordinary human, a caring brother and a jokester for a friend at his side, and yet Rize had taken all of it away, leaving him only with suffering and pain. "However... I'd say you're case is different."

"Huh?" Lelouch frowned as he looked at the man. "What do you mean by that?"

"It may be true that you are a Ghoul now," the old Ghoul closed his eyes, his hands clasped behind his back. "But it is also true that you are human as well." Lelouch's eyes widened. "What you say does have truth, but you are different. You are one that walks in the worlds of both humans _and_ Ghouls, Lamperouge-kun." A smile appeared on Yoshimura's wrinkled face; one filled with gentleness and kindness that only a father caring for his child could bear. "If you are human, as well as a Ghoul, then it should stand to reason that you will protect your friends, as you have the strength necessary."

"And at the same time, I will be robbing people of their precious families." Lelouch retorted back, scowling. "So how does that mean anything if I choose to kill innocent people?"

"Well, if you're that worried about involving innocents in your dilemma, why not work here at Anteiku?"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Huh?

"Sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly." Lelouch apologized as he turned to face Yoshimura. "But... what did you say?"

"I said," Yoshimura smiled again, this time more broadly. "Would you like to work here at Anteiku? I'm sure Itori-san wouldn't mind you working here, and you wouldn't have to worry about killing innocent people. Quite the offer, no?" he said as he extended his hand to the raven-haired Ghoul.

Lelouch just stared at the man. Truly, he was wise well beyond his years; in fact he was beyond anything Lelouch had seen. He perfectly understood Lelouch's problems, and yet he was willing to bend the rules, even finding a compromise. In all honesty, it reminded him of Ruben Ashford, Milly's grandfather, and the one responsible for taking care of him and Nunnally when the war came to an end after he separated from Suzaku.

He was impressed. Lelouch smiled, and took the man's hand. "You are by far the worst opponent to ever meet." Yoshimura merely chuckled as let go of the boy's hand and nodded to him. "Well, I'll leave you and your friend alone. Take your time, Lamperouge-kun."

Lelouch nodded as he watched Yoshimura leave the room. Once his footsteps faded away, Lelouch turned to Hide, and sighed. "How much of that did you hear?"

At first, there wasn't any movement. However, after a minute or so, Hide turned over, his eyes open. "Er... sorry for listening to you guys." the blonde clown said with a sheepish smile as he lifted himself up with an arm before wincing in pain, his other arm tending to his ribs. "Ow..."

"Well, what did you expect?" Lelouch deadpanned. "You broke a couple of ribs. Honestly, Hide..."

"Well, excuse me for wanting to look after my best friend!" Hide shot back with a pout on his face, mock glaring at Lelouch. Lelouch returned the glare, except he took it a step further by revealing his Kakugan.

Three minutes later, they were laughing, the glares nothing but a joke. Once the laughing had died down, a quiet atmosphere danced around the room, an awkward silence standing between them. "So..." Hide said, scratching the back of his neck. "You're a Ghoul..."

Lelouch said nothing. He just turned and looked away, his arms at his sides. "Hey, what are you getting all sad for?" the blonde asked, sporting a goofy grin. "I mean, hey, sure you're a flesh-eating kind of guy now, but you're still the same guy I came to know and love! But!" At that last remark of his, Hide formed an "X" with his hands. "I do not swing that way, ya understand?!"

...

...

...

"As if I would be interested in an idiot like you." Lelouch smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Besides, unlike you, I actually have the looks needed to score a date." His jab caused Hide to face-fault, only to recover a second later and glare back at him with a scowl.

"Oh, playing that card now, are we?!" he growled. "Well, I've got the bigger thing here!"

"Too much information" was all Lelouch said, sighing as he shook his head. "Honestly, why am I friends with an idiot like you?"

"Oh, woe is me!" Hide cried, a hand over his heart with a fake expression of pain. "My best friend is a heartless bastard who doesn't care that he has the best friend in the world!"

The banter lasted longer than what Lelouch had thought, but at the very least, the tension was finally gone. Once again, laughter filled the room, Lelouch sitting on a chair next to the bed and Hide grinning like an idiot. Behind the door, Yoshimura smiled, pleased as he turned away from the door. "Is it safe to let him know about us?" Touka asked, leaning against the wall next to the staircase. "I mean, what if he...?"

"Hide-kun is loyal to his friends, that much I can see." the wise old man stated to the hot-tempered girl. "He was also not afraid of Lamperouge-kun, accepting him as a Ghoul rather easily. I'm sure we can trust him."

Touka said nothing, she remained quiet as the old man walked past her and went down the stairs, getting ready to close up shop. "I wonder if Yoriko would accept me, if she knew the truth..." she muttered, a sad smile on her face as she removed herself from the wall and followed after Yoshimura.

_~~~Requiem for a Demon~~~_

"It's quite surprising..." Tatara muttered, watching Lelouch and the human boy he called Hide converse. "To think a human would quickly accept him."

**"Well, they are friends, after all!"** Eto giggled, standing next to him. **"Ne, Tatara... Do you think he could beat you in a game of shogi?"**

At this, the red-masked Executive chuckled, finding such a thing to be amusing. He was actually yearning for the day when he could meet someone who could give him a hard time, and so far, he had yet to find an opponent. And yet, strangely, he felt himself hoping that the artificial Ghoul that had become a person of interest to them could provide that challenge.

"I would be lying if I said I wouldn't find the match to be interesting." Tatara answered her question before turning to leave. "Let's go."

**"Aw, already?"** the small girl whined. **"I wanna watch Lulu-chan more!"**

Tatara raised an eyebrow. "Lulu-chan?"

**"My nickname for him!"** Eto chirped, causing the man to sigh. It seemed like she was acting more like her human self than the persona she acted upon while with Aogiri. Strangely, however, she only acted out this part whenever they were observing the artificial Ghoul. He thought it was possible she was starting to develop a crush for the boy, but shook his head, banishing the thought.

"You can watch him more after we're done in the 23rd Ward." he told her. "Noro is already waiting for us." Eto gave another whine, but nodded. "Good."

Eto stayed where she was for a while after Tatara turned his back to her, taking his leave. She turned around to see Lelouch, and from beneath the bandages, a smile formed. **"I really hope we can meet soon..."** she whispered. **"Lelouch vi Britannia."**

With that, she turned and skipped after Tatara.

_~~~Requiem for a Demon~~~_

_"Achoo!"_

"Whoa, you okay buddy?" Hide asked. "Don't tell me your catching a cold? Wait, can Ghouls even get sick?"

"I don't know." Lelouch answered, wiping away the lingering bits of snot from his nose with his sleeve. "Maybe somebody is talking about me."

"Bet ya it's a girl." Hide chuckled before his face turned serious. "But, seriously, you think Dr. Kanou purposely put this Kakuho thing or whatever inside of you?"

"Yes, I do."

"But, why?" Hide practically shouted, waving his arms about. "I mean, he looks and acts nice enough, hell he's like those stereotypical doctors you see on TV!"

Lelouch sweat dropped, wondering if there was something wrong with his friend before answering. "Appearances can be deceiving, Hide. Trust me, Kanou knew that what he transplanted was anything but a kidney."

"How, though? I mean, he's not an expert on Ghouls..." The blonde paused, and doubt flickered in his eyes. "...right?"

Lelouch's face remained passive, but one could hear anger slowly rising in his voice. "Akihiko Kanou, before he became a doctor at the Tsubenkoto Hospital, was the coroner of CCG. In other words, he was trained to know the workings of a Ghoul, inside and out."

Realization settled in, and horror stretched across Hide's face, his mouth left gaping. "Then... that means...!"

"Yeah." Lelouch nodded, a dark scowl appearing on his handsome features. "There is no way that Kanou wouldn't have known that Rize Kamishiro was a Ghoul."

**Next Time: Coffee Blends Well With Blood**

**AAAAAND CUUUUUUT! Whoo boy, this was slightly more difficult to write, especially since it's more of a filler leading up to the confrontation with the Gourmet Arc. Anyway, Eto knows Lelouch's true identity, and now Hide is trusted with Lelouch and Anteiku's secret. Mysteries continue to pile up, and little answers are provided. What will await our hero at the end of this treacherous path? And how does Rize show her affection now that she is in love with our favorite demon? One thing's for sure... all Hell is gonna break loose! I really hope you guys stick around for the chaos that will ensue!**

**Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter of TOKYO GHOUL: Requiem for a Demon!**


	6. Episode 6-Coffee Blends Well With Blood

**After a long period of time, and some serious writing for some old and long forgotten stories, I present the next chapter with great enthusiasm! If you guys are interested, check out my reboot of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion Lost Colors –A New Translation-, redone and remastered as Lost Colors: A New Translation, along with my latest addition to my arsenal, Fairy Tail – A Promise Unforgotten, starring a rather familiar character with deadly magic. Well, enough recommendations. Let's get started with the prelude to the Gourmet Arc, with a dose of beer and coffee and whatnot XD**

**And away we go with TOKYO GHOUL: Requiem for a Demon!**

_Episode 6: Coffee Blends Well With Blood_

"Hello! Welcome to Anteiku!"

The day had become busy at Anteiku, and Touka knew why. She had to admit, Yoshimura made the right call bringing this kid in. Already, the cafe was open, and most of the customers were female. This was actually the sixth day that Lelouch began working her, and he had literally been a poster boy for them. Touka would be a fool not to admit that the boy was handsome, and many women agreed with her.

After all, most of their customers lately had been female.

"Ooh, do you see him?"

"That's the new waiter, right?"

"Oh, wow, he's so handsome!"

"Is he a college student?"

"He has such beautiful eyes!"

Touka grinned when she saw the familiar signs of annoyance and irritation when he heard the girl's banter, idle chatter, and comments about him. It also really did not help matters with the fact (even Kaya said so herself) that Lelouch looked _good_ in a suit. The buttoned shirt was undone, revealing some of his collarbone and chest, the tie gone, but the vest remained with the apron and slacks.

"He sure is popular with the ladies, ain't he?" Koma chuckled, rubbing his chin as he watched Lelouch take orders from some of the blushing customers. "It also really doesn't help the fact that he is like a gun in that style, or that he makes a mean cup of coffee."

"Eh, you might be right." the girl shrugged her shoulders, tying the apron and adjusting the bowtie. "But, it's nothing like the manager's."

"True," Kaya agreed, pouring a freshly made batch of coffee into the cup before she smiled, taking the cup and moving out past the counter. "But, even Yoshimura-san agrees that it's delicious, so that should tell you something."

Touka didn't say anything, instead she merely rolled her eyes and walked with her, taking a pen and pad of paper with her. "Time to switch out, Lamperouge." she stated to the raven-haired Ghoul. He had been busy taking an order from three girls, who were being difficult in his opinion for obvious reasons, giggling like crazy with blushes on their cheeks.

"You are a life saver, Kirishima." Lelouch breathed a heavy sigh of relief, ignoring the fact that Touka had a shit-eating grin on her face. "Why is it that all the women here are being difficult?"

'_That would be your own damn fault for being a pretty boy.'_ Touka snickered, earning a confused look from Lelouch. A moment later, he sighed and smacked his hand against hers, swapping places. Despite the obvious, small signs of aggression towards one another, they rather worked well as a team. Lelouch didn't know Touka was hostile, but Koma and Kaya assured him it would pass once they got to know each other better.

He knew it would, and for good reason, albeit a rather terrifying one. Lelouch learned that, in some way, shape, and form, there were different incarnations of people he knew back in his world. If Hide was Rivalz, then Kaneki would probably be the male version of Nunnally, innocent and refusing to hurt a fly, but also bit of a book worm. Yoshimura proved to be a wise, old version of Tohdoh, albeit lacking the war features that soldiers had. However, that did not mean the old man looked as gentle and kind. Lelouch had seen the signs, obvious, subtle, and yet hidden all the same, disguised by a rather simple yet brilliant facade. Yoshimura was a warrior, and Lelouch had a feeling the old man was akin to a reaper, if his senses told him anything.

As for Touka... she acted just like Kallen, placing a facade that did not suit her at all. Around humans, she played the role of the cut waitress, but was rather shy about those curious about her. In reality, she reminded him a bit too much of Kallen. A spitfire-like temper, short-fuse, and dangerous to anger. _'I just hope I don't meet this world's version of C.C. or Milly...'_ Lelouch silently begged. _'I don't know if I will be able to handle that...'_

"Oi, Lelouch-niichan!" Said raven-haired Ghoul blinked, turning to see Kaneki and Hide sitting at a table near the entrance. "One latte and one black with cream!" Hide said, a large grin on his face, likely having seen the female customers reactions towards him while Kaneki just stared, ogling how his brother looked in a suit.

Lelouch smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sure thing."

Koma sighed as he watched the exchange, shaking his head with a wistful smile on his face. "You know, I really hope he finds out how to break the news to his brother." the once famed Devil Ape said. "Imagine how he'll react if he sees Lelouch-kun eating!"

"I'm sure Kaneki-san will take it well." Kaya said, having faith in the boy. Strangely, she felt a sort of warmth from Lelouch, a strange attraction and curiosity that lingered around him, drawing others and making them wish to learn more about him. Yoshimura himself stated that he felt that sort of interest with Lelouch, especially after when he learned that Lelouch held steadfast to the philosophy that the only ones that should kill are those that are prepared to be killed themselves.

It was rather ironic how well this applied to Ghouls themselves.

_~~~Requiem for a Demon~~~_

"Whew..." Lelouch sighed in relief as he reclined in his chair, leaning his head back. "What a busy day..."

"Well, ever since you came, we've been more busy than ever." Koma grinned, offering him a steaming cup of coffee. "Here. It's nowhere near as good as Yoshimura-san's, but it's still good."

"Hah!" Touka snickered. "Get real, Koma-san! None of us will ever be able to make coffee like the manager can."

"She has a point." Kaya said in agreement. "He's had much longer to practice, while we have not. Of course..." she smirked as she looked over at Lelouch. "It appears one of us knows how to make some good coffee, compared to the rest of us."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow at that, wondering what she was implying before he realized that he was referring to his own coffee making skills. In truth, he knew a little about how to brew it, having learned from Sayoko. Of course, he had to admit, Yoshimura's was on a whole other level than his, but then again, it was to be expected.

Sayoko had nothing on him when it came to coffee. Still, it made him wonder how long Yoshimura had been in this line of work. Curious, he looked over at Koma and Kaya, and decided to ask, "Exactly, how long has Yoshimura been doing this? I mean, since before me and Kirishima met him."

"A very long time," the man stated with a smile of reminiscent. "In fact, it's been so long, I don't I remember. I remember meeting him back when I was still the Devil Ape, causing trouble and getting into fights with Kaya-chan over here."

To Lelouch's surprise, Touka's eyes widened at this, staring at the two in disbelief. "Wait, you guys fought in the past?" she asked. "And I'm just hearing about this NOW?"

"It was a very long time ago, like Koma-kun said, Touka-chan." Kaya said, smiling a bit herself. "You see, me and Koma were the leaders of two gangs fighting for dominance. I used to be called Black Dog, and my group, the Dobers."

"And as you know, I was the Devil Ape." Koma said proudly, giving off a strange smile as he did so. "And my group, the Enji, were anything BUT peaceful. We were a wild bunch, one pack of monkeys causing one hell of a ruckus. Whenever me and Kaya met, all of hell broke loose!"

Kaya and Koma laughed, sharing the moment of the past before continuing. "Although, one day, we met Yoshimura back during one of our skirmishes. Imagine, some old man just waltzing into a territorial dispute, and telling us to knock it off." Kaya giggled. "Back then, it was almost hillarious... at least until we got pissed off afterwards and tried to kill him."

"And let me guess..." Lelouch drawled, grinning. "He beat everyone."

"Beat?" Koma scoffed. "More like slaughtered. I mean, sure, no one got killed, but we were all lying on the floor, nearly dead! Believe me, Lelouch-chan, to us at that moment, Yoshimura-san was the Grim Reaper."

"And then he did the one thing none of us expected..." Kaya chuckled. "He brought us back here, and saw to our wounds himself. Imagine that, the same guy that nearly killed every last one of us, the most rowdiest of all the gangs in the 20th Ward, was looking after us."

"After that, and seeing how Yoshimura-san wanted to co-exist with humans peacefully, we got kinda curious, so we thought about a way to do just that, co-exist." Koma continued. "And lo and behold, Anteiku was born. You wouldn't know it now, but me and Kaya were pretty wild back then. We didn't take shit from anyone until we met the manager."

"Wow..." Touka breathed. "I had no idea that's how Anteiku started..."

'_It seems there's more to Yoshimura than there appears...'_ Lelouch mused, taking a sip of his coffee and setting it down on the table. _'He was able to single-handedly defeat Koma and Kaya's respective groups, and from how they make it sound, with relative ease...'_ A hand came to his chin, and his eyes lowered, signs that he was deep in thought. _'Either they're exaggerating... or Yoshimura is very powerful. I'm willing to go with the latter, if those little signs I see mean anything. Still... why does a Ghoul, especially one as powerful as him, want to co-exist with humans?'_ A sigh escaped him, earning confused looks from everyone. _'It appears there's much I have yet to learn about Ghouls, not as a whole, but as individuals...'_

_~~~Requiem for a Demon~~~_

Once Anteiku was closed for the day, and everyone sans Koma and Kaya, left the cafe, Lelouch made his way to the Helter Skelter bar, already preparing himself for his second first day on the job. Unlike Anteiku, he was allowed to dress casually, so he had on a simple black turtleneck and slacks, his jacket slipped on due to the cold weather. Once he arrived, he knocked on the door three times before announcing himself. "Miss Itori, you there? I'm here for work!"

"Ah, perfect timing!" Itori's voice shouted from the other side, muffled by the door. "Come on in!"

Lelouch opened the door. To his surprise, there were already a few people inside, all of them unfamiliar, and people you would expect to find in a bar. A large majority of the women were dressed in skimpy clothing, wearing short denim shorts and tank-tops that exposed their navals, and a fair amount of their cleavage. The men were all ruggish and fierce looking.

The moment he walked in, almost everyone's eyes were on him, especially the one sitting at the counter, speaking with Itori. "Oh, so you're the One-Eyed Ghoul Itori-chan was talking about." the man said in a bland, neutral tone, turning to the raven-haired Ghoul. "You're much more handsome than she let on. I see Anteiku will have a lot more visitors, especially the girls."

'_Been there, done that.'_ Lelouch sweat-dropped before fully looking at the man. He was a Ghoul, that much was obvious by the Kakugan he had in both eyes, sclera black with red dots at the center. He had black hair that was tied back into a short, bushy ponytail and a black shirt, tattoos littering his neck in a foreign language. He was also sitting in a crouching position, strangely.

"Allow me to introduce you." Itori giggled. "This here is Uta. He's makes a mask for Ghouls when they decide to go out hunting or get payback at the Doves. Oh, that's what we call the Investigators," she informed him when she saw a frown beginning to settle on his face. "As a matter of fact, he helped make the masks that everyone in Anteiku wears."

"A pleasure," Uta greeted. "Although... you look a bit more morbid than I'd thought you would."

"Gee, thanks..." Lelouch muttered before he slipped off his jacket and placed it in a small cupboard behind the counter. "So, where do I start?"

"Just focus on making drinks." Itori said, smiling in a strange manner. Suddenly, Lelouch felt warning bells begin to sound off in his head, telling him to say "no" to whatever this woman had in mind. "Oh, by the way... what do you think about wearing a speedo?"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...son of a bitch, there was two of them! _'GOD DAMMIT!'_

_~~~Requiem for a Demon~~~_

"Eh What the hell is up with you?" Touka asked when she saw a rather tired and exhausted looking Lelouch the next day. "You look like you ran through hell in a marathon and back."

Lelouch groaned, burying his face in his arms and trying to block out the images he had from last night at working at Helter Skelter. Just as he feared, Itori was like a carbon copy of Milly, in fact, he was sure that, if the two were to ever meet, they would get along in a heart beat. _'Damned woman, making me wear something as humiliating as that...'_ he thought, scowling like the Devil himself after having been cast out of Heaven by God, stripped of his wings. _'Oh well, at least it was better than what she had in mind.'_

"Ah, Lamperouge-kun." Yoshimura greeted as he walked down the stairs leading into the cafe from the second floor. "Oh? What's the matter? Did Itori-san run you ragged?"

"That's putting it mildly..." the king muttered as he lifted his head. "Anyway, what's on the agenda for today, manager?"

"Oh, don't worry about that." Yoshimura smiled. "I'm sure Itori-san has informed you, but you know how to distinguish Investigators from ordinary people, correct?"

Lelouch nodded, closing his eyes as he recited the information from memory. "Ghoul Investigators are distinguished from other humans by their clothes, and also from the fact that they carry firearms. You can also tell them apart from others by the pins on their suits, which resembles a bird, hence why we Ghouls call them Doves. Some Investigators are either seen carrying metal attaché cases or doufflebags. If an Investigator has either of those, we are warned not to underestimate them, and avoid combat with those Investigators in particular, if possible."

He was met with a stunned silence from everyone else, while Yoshimura chuckled. "Very good, you have an excellent memory."

"Photographic, actually." Lelouch admitted, smiling. "I can remember almost everything, even small details. Actually, I've been meaning to ask this for a while... by any chance, Mister Yoshimura, do you play chess?"

"Oh, I wouldn't do that, Lelouch-chan." Koma advised, smiling nervously. "He may be old, but Yoshimura-san is _very_ scary when it comes to mind games."

"Very scary." Kaya added, looking slightly worried. The only one that wasn't was Touka, who crossed her arms over her chest and gave a 'hmph' accompanied by a condescending smirk. "Forget it, Lamperouge. Yoshimura-san could kick your ass anytime, anywhere."

"Is that so?" Lelouch grinned further, earning an unsettling look from Kaya and Koma. "All the more reason to ask."

Yoshimura chuckled, a hand at his chin before his smile became a strange one, one of his eyes opening to reveal a Kakugan. "Well, if you insist..."

_~~~Requiem for a Demon~~~_

"Checkmate."

Almost instantly, Touka's smirk, followed by astonished looks from Kaya and Koma. Yoshimura laughed as he knocked down his White king, admitting defeat. "I concede..." he said light-heartedly. No matter how one looked at it, Yoshimura had been trapped. A Queen, a Rook, and the King himself were waiting for him at every turn, leaving him no room at all to escape. "I must say, I haven't played like this in a very long time. You're quite the chess player, Lamperouge-kun. Where did you learn to play?"

"My cousin, Schneizel." Lelouch gave a almost-truthful answer. Schneizel was his older-half brother, but was indeed him who taught him how to play chess in the first place. Each defeat only further gave Lelouch new ways to advance and conquer his opponents on the board. Soon, after suffering several defeats at the hands of Schneizel, Lelouch had managed to defeat all of his siblings, all save for the one that taught him. "He taught me everything I know about the game now, although I've never been able to beat him myself."

"Well, he must have been terrifying..." Koma muttered, staring at the board in absolute astonishment. "Seriously, I couldn't even tell who was winning until Lelouch-chan moved his King in for the kill, taking Yoshimura-san's Bishop."

Touka was still shocked, unable to say anything.

"From my point of view," Kaya interjected. "It looked like it could have gone either way."

"It would have." Lelouch agreed. In truth, he was hardly able to read Yoshimura at all, making countering him at every turn a bit difficult. If he had to make a comparison, it was like facing against someone like Schneizel, only with more experience and ability. It didn't take Lelouch long to realize that Yoshimura had been holding back, which only further made Lelouch want to see more of his capabilities. "Regardless, I had quite a lot of fun."

"I agree." Yoshimura nodded. "Although, I do have one question... why did you move your King the most he was free to move?"

And there it was, the question that had made many of his opponents underestimate him. The king was considered to be the weakest piece, being able to move only a single space, and if it were captured, the game would end in an instant. However, Lelouch saw it differently. The king was the most important piece in the game, being the one that gave orders to his army, able to read the situation accordingly and deal with it in a fitting manner. However, an army with an incompetent leader who gave orders from the back was the same as a pawn. Hence, there was only one answer,

"If a King doesn't lead," Lelouch recited his second most important philosophy as he spun his black Knight piece around in his hand idly, looking Yoshimura in the eye. "How can he expect his subordinates to follow?"

At this, Yoshimura smiled mysterious, but unbeknownst to Lelouch, the old man had been observing him carefully. It hadn't even been a few days, and already Lelouch had fully accepted the newly formed side of himself. It was unusual for someone to accept what could ruin them, but it was obvious that Lelouch didn't mind it at all, if only a bit disturbed. However, now he had shown yet a new side of himself, and his performance in the game had told Yoshimura everything he needed to know.

Lelouch Lamperouge was not everything he appeared to be. What looked like a simple teenager with good looks had proven to be a merciless, strategic demon within, waiting for the day his true self would be revealed. _'You truly are a mystery, Lamperouge-kun...'_ the old Ghoul thought, a sad smile appearing just as quickly as it had disappeared. _'I wonder... how different would things have been had I met you before, back when...'_

The sound of the door opening, and the ringing of the bell to alert the cafe of a new customer, cut off his musings as he looked past Lelouch's shoulder, putting on the routine smile he himself had become so used to wearing frequently these days. "Welcome."

The guest was a handsome young man, with features you would normally see on a magazine for models. He had purplish-blue hair that was swept to the right, his eyes of a similar, yet deceiving color, wearing a brightly-colored orange suit with a dress jacket and slacks, complete with a pair of leather shoes and a purple buttoned shirt underneath, the collar overturned and allowing a similar colored tie to be roped around and leading down to the v-shaped opening within the jacket that exposed the shirt.

The moment everyone laid eyes on the man, Lelouch already knew he was trouble. Kaya and Koma looked at him carefully, as if waiting for him to make a move, and Touka's face was plastered with obvious disgust.

"Ah, what a beautiful scent..." the customer said, inhaling deeply before exhaling with a blissful sigh, a smile that reminded Lelouch a bit too much of a certain person emerging on his face. "Such an exquisite aroma... and with a new, more unique flavor, no less." The man's eyes fell on Lelouch. "It's so... _wunderbar_!"

**Next Time: The Gourmet**

**And we now kick off the Gourmet Arc at long last. I apologize if I was taking too long to write this, I've been busy re-writing some old fanfics in desperate need of repair, so yeah, please don't hate me T_T Anyway, the chess scene was to try and give Lelouch more insight about Yoshimura, as someone as analytical and critical as him can spot details normal people can't normally see. Yoshimura is starting to learn that Lelouch isn't all that he appears to be. How long will it be before he learns of Lelouch's true origins? And what will happen to Tsukiyama when he does that stupid move?**

**Moving on, someone asked me what I was going to do with the Aogiri Arc. I will say this up front, that is where the divergence will begin, and if you want to know how, here is a hint... "Zero Hour is Approaching". It's a phrase I fell in love with, and have been using lately in Miraculous Birthday and Lost Colors: A New Translation. Also, the Ghoul Restaurant will be introduce in the chapter that comes after the next one, as "The Gourmet" will focus on Lelouch's interactions with Tsukiyama so that he will be able to quickly figure out the sick bastard's motives.**

**In regards to Itori, I've decided to give her a similar mischievous personality that Milly has, as Hide is something like Rivalz, and Touka like Kallen. Many other characters with personality traits similar to those in Code Geass will also be made apparent, but not until later. I will also plan on doing a sequel to this story, which will follow Tokyo Ghoul:re. The official name is Tokyo Ghoul:re -END WORLD- You will learn the meaning behind it later.**

**Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter of TOKYO GHOUL: Requiem for a Demon!**


	7. Episode 7-The Gourmet

**And here we are with Chapter Seven of our tale of the Demon Emperor who has lost his humanity. This story has been getting a bit popular as of lately, and I have to say, I'm impressed! In fact, I'm glad it's receiving this sort of reception! Anyway, this chapter will have interactions between Tsukiyama and Lelouch, with the Ghoul Restaurant happening next chapter, and after that, the whole church scene, and then the Doves introduction. Suffice to say, I've got a lot on my plate.**

**And away we go with TOKYO GHOUL: Requiem for a Demon!**

_Episode 7: The Gourmet  
_

"Tsukiyama-san." Yoshimura greeted the man, bowing his head while Lelouch kept a careful eye on him. "What can I do for you?"

The man named Tsukiyama chuckled as he performed a dramatic bow, swinging his arm around until reached his chest. "Ah, Yoshimura-san!" he greeted enthusiastically. "It's been a long time!"

"Hey, Kirishima..." Touka looked at Lelouch, who had leaned in a bit towards her, keeping his voice low. "Who's this weirdo?"

If the look of disgust she had on her face said anything, it was clear that she did not like the man at all. "Shuu Tsukiyama, a Ghoul here in the 20th Ward." she informed him, scowling as she watched the man and the old Ghoul converse. "He comes from a long line of Ghouls, and they're all pretty strong, so naturally, he's one of the big shots here. He also runs a Ghoul Restaurant."

Distaste washed over Lelouch, narrowing his eyes on the man. Outwards, he looked kind enough, in fact almost the definition of a gentlemanly character, but his eyes reminded him of a familiar sight, something that still haunted him. "I've heard it from Itori." Lelouch muttered bitterly. "They lure in humans with unique traits, then serve them to the guests. I also heard that some of the guests bringing enhanced humans called Scrappers to chop the poor bastards up and then toss whatever's left to them."

"Yeah," Touka nodded, her scowl deepening. "And Tsukiyama's the boss."

Well, that certainly explained a lot of things. _'I had better watch myself around him, then.'_ Lelouch decided. _'After all... he reminds me much of Mao, and that in itself is reason enough to be weary around him. I wonder if a One-Eyed Ghoul is considered a high-quality meal by people like him...'_

"Ah, and you must be Lamperouge-kun." Lelouch snapped back to reality when Tsukiyama addressed him, his hands now at his sides, and his gaze calculating. "I've heard quite a bit about you, especially from some of my patrons from Helter Skelter. I must say, you're... not what I pictured."

"Oh?" Lelouch mused. "How so?"

"Well, as I understand it, when they told me about the part-timer, they said he was forced to wear a-"

Lelouch immediately cut him off, his face bright red. "I didn't wear that damned outfit because I wanted to!" he screeched. "That damned woman made me! And if I didn't, she'd make me wear a damn speedo!"

Everyone, all save Tsukiyama, who looked amused, and Yoshimura, who sent him an apologetic look, stared at him in confusion, though Touka seemed to be an exception, smirking. "Oh, this I have to hear..."

"Hahah, please, settle down, Lamperouge-kun." Tsukiyama chuckled, a hand at his mouth. "I didn't meant to insult you. Still, I didn't imagine I'd have the pleasure of meeting you today, especially here at Anteiku." The man extended a hand to him in greeting. "Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. I am Shuu Tsukiyama."

Lelouch grumbled something about she-devils and idiots before he clasped his hand around the man's. Almost instantly, a sense of danger flooded his senses, and Lelouch's assessment of the man changed. His grip on his hand tightened slightly, and fingers rubbing against his skin, as if wanting to feel the texture. "Lelouch Lamperouge."

"A pleasure, Lamperouge-kun." Tsukiyama said, smiling as the two let go. "I hope we get along in the future, should we meet again."

Lelouch didn't reply, rather he stayed silent and watched as Tsukiyama bid farewell to them, and left the shop, closing the door behind him. Once the man was likely out of earshot, Touka sighed. "Didn't think the freak would show up here..." she groaned, shaking her head. "What the heck was he doing here anyways?"

"Likely checking out Lelouch-kun here." Koma guessed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Guys like him take whatever looks delicious and then serve it up at that restaurant. I guess he thought Lelouch-kun looked delicious, and thought he'd whipped him up!"

"Let me guess..." Lelouch drawled out, looking at the Devil Ape. "People like Tsukiyama are commonplace?"

"Only the touched ones." Kaya nodded her head at his inquiry. "They're known as 'gourmets', Ghouls who seek the ultimate meal. I don't know how appetizing a One-Eyed Ghoul is, but considering they're nothing but a rumor, they're very sought-after."

Lelouch sighed, face palming. _'Great, just what I need...'_ he thought in annoyance. _'When you think you've gotten used to being a hybrid, you learn you've got a psycho after you... This is reminding me a bit too much of Mao at the moment.'_

There were several differences between them, but they were certainly alike. If what Kaya said was true, then Tsukiyama sought perfection and would stop at nothing to obtain it. One-Eyed Ghouls were a rarity, thought to be non-existent. If Tsukiyama learned of what he was, albeit an artificial one, then he would no doubt do whatever it took to obtain him. He was similar to Mao in that regard. C.C. was everything to him, the time they had spent together, and the sweet whispers she told him had made him delusional, thinking that she loved him, and did whatever it took to get her back, even using Shirley and Nunnally to do so.

In all honesty, Lelouch thought being shot in the neck was too lenient... he deserved a thousand times than what he received from C.C. _'I wonder if anyone who passed away in my world is here as well?'_ he wondered curiously. _'If this death and reincarnation thing is true, then it might be possible that those in the Black Knights are here... Maybe even...'_

He stopped that line of thinking almost immediately, clenching his hands together tightly. No, he couldn't think like that. Besides, even she was here, he would not drag her into his own affairs. He had become a monster, even if he retained some humanity. He was a demon, a being that brought misfortune wherever he went. He was a Ghoul, a creature that devours humans to survive. The CCG hunted creatures like him, thinking them to be abominations.

He knew what Shirley would do if she was here, and saw him as he was now... she would choose to stand by him, and the likelihood of her getting killed even higher. That very thought terrified him. He didn't know if he could handle that... seeing her die in his arms had been enough.

More than enough.

"Lamperouge-kun?" Yoshimura's voice brought him out of his morbid thoughts, and looked up at the old Ghoul. "Are you alright? You looked rather tense for a moment." The man's face became hardened. "If you are worried about Tsukiyama-san, then allow us to handle the matter. I may be old, but I still have a few tricks to deal with gourmets."

Upon hearing this, Lelouch couldn't help but smile. Koma cackled, throwing his head back. "Oh man, the feared Owl sounds like he wants to pick a fight with the Gourmet!" the Devil Ape continued to laugh. "That'd be the most hilarious fight ever, 'specially since he'd get his ass kicked!"

'_Owl?'_ Lelouch raised an eyebrow, looking at Yoshimura. _'That must have been what Yoshimura was called in the past... Still, I have to admit, Koma has a point.'_ the king mused. _'An old man, defeating a chef... that's irony in and in itself, especially since said chef is a monster that eats humans and turns them into fine cuisine.'_

"Well, enough about that." Yoshimura pushed the topic aside, turning to Touka. "Touka-chan, I know you are busy this week, but do you think you can bring Lamperouge-kun to Uta-san and have him get a mask? There's been a rise in Dove activity in the last couple of days in the neighboring Wards."

"What?!" Touka squawked, looking at Yoshimura in disbelief. "Why me?! Why can't you have Irimi-san or Koma-san do it?!"

'_She acts more like Kallen every day...'_ Lelouch mentally sighed. _'What's next? She has a deceased older brother and/or has parental problems? Actually, I don't know much about Kirishima's past at all. I know only how Anteiku began from Koma and Kaya, and I know little to nothing about Yoshimura.'_

"Oh, come now, Touka-chan." Yoshimura smiled at her. "I'm sure you can spare at least a little time. Besides, I figured a break from studying would be best for you." At the mention of studying, Touka's cheeks became tinged with pink, and turned away, embarrassed. "I recall that mid-terms are coming up sometime this month, correct?" he asked her. "English was never really your strong suit, and you've been studying the subject for nearly a week now. Take some time off."

Touka contemplated the idea for several minutes before sighing, lowering her head in defeat. "Fine..." she muttered before looking at Lelouch. Due to having one of her eyes covered, the look she was giving him would be considered menacing; especially with the way her bangs shaded her left eye. "Oi, Lamperouge... If you're late, I'll kill you."

Lelouch gave a 'hmph' in response to her threat. "If you're late, you'll have to buy me a latte."

The three adults could only laugh as the two bickered, a smile plastered over Yoshimura's face. _'Ah, this is a nice atmosphere...'_ he thought warmly. _'Still, I can't help but wonder what kind of mask Uta-san will make him? He usually makes them based on a person's views, circumstances, and outward personality.'_

**TOKYO GHOUL: Requiem for a Demon  
**

The next day, Lelouch and Touka departed for Uta's mask shop. The blue-haired girl was scowling deeply, stomping her feet while Lelouch happily drank his latte. "And you tell me to be on time." the king said with a condescending tone laced with a teasing hint. "Learn to follow your own advice, Kirishima."

"Shut up, shitty halfer!" Touka growled back, glaring at him over her shoulder. "I was late because I overslept!"

"Studying, I take it?" Lelouch asked curiously, lifting an eyebrow. "You never, I never asked... what do you do on your free time?"

Touka scoffed, looking back ahead. "And what makes you think I'll tell you anything?" she said angrily. "It's not really any of your business, is it?"

"I guess not," the black-haired Ghoul shrugged his shoulders. "But it doesn't really hurt to ask. Listen, Kirishima, I don't know why you seem to hate me so much, but like it or not, we're co-workers, so you're stuck with me until Yoshimura gets tired of me or until I leave."

Touka grinded her teeth together harshly. Hate was too kind a word to describe how she felt towards him. His attitude always managed to piss her off somehow, and the way he acted was enough to make her skin crawl. He always acted so fucking haughty, like he was some prince or a king of a goddamn country. However... the reason she hated him wasn't because of how he was acting, it was how easily he could just accept what he had become.

She stopped, her hands balling into fists. "Something the matter?" Lelouch asked, not calling her out on her own anger. "Or maybe what I said struck a nerve?"

Touka's eye nearly flared into a Kakugan before she repressed it. She didn't want anyone seeing what she really was. If they did, then Yoriko... she would... "You want to know why I hate you so much?" she spat out icily. "It's because of what you are."

"You mean being half-ghoul and half-human?" Lelouch shrugged his shoulders, not bothered. He had enough time to both accept and acknowledge his newfound demonic self. "I'm rather used to it. Or, do you have something against One-Eyed Ghouls in general?"

"No." She stepped a bit too close for comfort towards his face, her hate practically seething in her glare. "How the hell can accept that you're a Ghoul now? Just like that?"

"Eh?" Her question had caught him off guard. That was what was bugging her? How he could accept being something that wasn't purely human anymore? She was angered over such a trivial detail such as THAT?

"You act like you're better than everyone else, and you just think you're one of us now?" she growled. "Look, I personally don't give a damn what Yoshimura-san thinks, you're not human, but you're not a fucking Ghoul either..." She didn't know what to call such an existence other than a... "You're nothing but a damned monster. You got that?"

Lelouch said nothing. It only took a few moments for Touka to calm down and internally scream in her head. Crap, what the hell had she done? Sure, she was pissed off with him, but she didn't mean to come off so harsh. Now what was she supposed to do? She couldn't think of an apology or anything. After all, like he had said, they were co-workers, but more than that, they were allies. In combat, if you can't trust your partner, especially up against Doves, you're practically screwed. If the time came when she had to trust him to watch her back...

Before she could say anything, something that could at least erase some of the negative image he might have had against her, Lelouch began to laugh. It started out quiet, but it quickly increased, right to the point where he threw his head back. "W-what the hell are you laughing for?!" she barked, wondering if he was touched in the head or something.

"Oh..." he said, trying to calm himself down. "My dear Touka..." Said Ghoul's eyes widened. That had been the first time he addressed her by her first name, but what startled her was the seemingly demonic grin that appeared on his face, and the dark glint in his eyes.

What he said next shocked her to her very core. "I was a monster long before I became a Ghoul" Lelouch told her, moving past her, and tossing his now cold latte away in the trash can next to the telephone pole. It took Touka a few seconds to regain herself, and chase after the condescending bastard.

'_Lamperouge... Lelouch...'_ Touka corrected herself, her eyes trained on his back. Her eyes softened, and for a moment, she could see someone else. Their back was turned to her, a flowing scarf around their neck, and a leather jacket. _'What did you mean by that...?'_

She didn't why, but Lelouch Lamperouge had begun to remind her of her idiotic little brother that day.

_~~~Requiem for a Demon~~~_

When they arrived, Lelouch had to admit, the shop was not what he had expected. At the front entrance, it seemed like the kind of store a cop would walk out of with a scowl on his face, busting a shady looking guy that did something illegal. The entrance was a stairway leading downwards besides a wall with graffiti plastered all over it, the name of the shop written in plain view.

The interior of the shop was like something you'd see at a demented carnival. There were masks of several different kinds, some hanging on racks and hangars while others hug on the walls. The walls were painted red, and the floor black and white, checkered like a chess board. "Uta-san?" Touka called out as they entered. "Are you in? Uta-san?"

'_Itori and Yoshimura were not kidding when they said he was a mask maker...'_ Lelouch thought, marveling over the designs. Some of the masks were given a specialized touch, as if to represent something. The one he was looking at was a black mask that hid the lower half of the face, binding all the way down to the neck. It lacked lips, and was given fake teeth with a zipper lined in between, bolts sticking out from the jaws. Strangely, there was an eyepatch over the right side. In a way, it rather reflected himself a bit. He was much like Frankenstein, created by human hands, yet despised by many. He was walking between the world of humans, and the world of Ghouls. His left eye saw things the way a Ghoul saw the world, and his right saw the world as he saw it before he awoke as a monster... the way a human saw the world.

"Do you like it?"

Lelouch damn near leaped out of his skin, his feet lifted off the ground as he whirled around to see Uta standing there behind him, leaning in with his face directly invading his comfort zone. "That was actually one of my latest creations, you know." Uta informed him, his Kakugan still active. "It was based after you, believe it or not. The eyepatch is merely for looks. I wandered how you would see the world, purely as a Ghoul, and not as a human."

Lelouch, after calming himself down, smiled as he looked at the mask. "Well, you certainly captured the image..." he chuckled, crossing his arms. "Though... to be honest, I'd preferred if it looked a bit, I dunno, demonic?"

"Huh." Uta remarked, eyes wide slightly as he filed away that piece of information for later. "Didn't know you liked demons."

"Oh, Uta-san, there you are." Touka said, walking up to the two from behind a nearby rack. "Where were you?"

"In back." the mask-maker answered nonchalantly. "I was getting what I needed. So then, Lelouch-chan needs a mask, right?" The girl nodded, and Uta walked over to the counter near the back of the room, pulling some things out from it. "Well, let's get started then." Uta said as he gathered the tools needed, along with a stool, placing it next to a table, and laying them there. "If you'd be so kind, Lelouch-chan."

The raven-haired Ghoul nodded, and sat down on the stool. Uta pulled out a few odds and ends needed to gather the measurements, moving around Lelouch at different angles. Strangely, however, he was nibbling on what looked like an eyeball. It unnerved Lelouch a bit, questing whether or not the man was really as sane as he appeared. "So, are you allergic to anything? Cloth? Leather?"

"No."

"Do you have any color preferences? Red? Blue?"

"Black."

"Nice choice." Uta smiled a bit as he wrapped some yellow tape around the boy's forehead. "Black is a good color. It's a very dark shade, and if you dress right, you can terrify your opponents, make them give in to fear. It's a rather good tactic."

"Do you always make comments about people's favorite colors?" Lelouch asked jokingly, earning another smile from the mask-maker.

"A bit, though it helps me come to understand who I am working with." Uta looked over at Touka. "When I first met Touka-chan, she was more cold and dangerous than she is now. Anything that could remotely piss her off was turned into a pin-cushion seconds later. But..." he leaned in, whispering in the boy's ear. "She actually has a soft side for cute things, like any other girl. For example, did you know she likes bunny rabbits?"

Lelouch nearly bursted out laughing. He stifled it into a snicker, earning a confused look from Touka before she simply shrugged it off and continued to look at the masks, taking off a few of them from their racks and placing them over her face. With the way she acted, he never would have guessed she had a soft spot. Then again, it just proved she was a girl on the inside after all.

"Her mask is meant to look plain, but it's also meant to let her opponents drop their guard. Make it look silly, they underestimate you." Uta said before measuring Lelouch's neck. "How about you? What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Reading, mostly." Lelouch shrugged. "Works of Shakespeare, and as of recently, Sen Tatatsuki."

"Oh? Which book would you say is your favorite, out of all of her works?"

"The Black Goat's Egg." Lelouch smiled. "It's very attractive... It perfectly describes the lives of Ghouls, wouldn't you say?"

Uta chuckled, closing his eyes. "How true... Anything else?"

"Chess. It keeps me sharp. I always lacked physical strength, so I wanted to make up for it with smarts. Brute force is well and good, but useless without a plan."

"I heard from Itori you beat Yoshimura." Uta recalled. "I'm rather surprised. I never would have imagined the old goat would have lost. When it comes to chess, he's as dangerous as they come. Almost like a hawk."

"Or an owl if you ask Koma." Lelouch replied, a frown appearing a moment later. "Was that what he was called in the past?"

Uta was silent at first before speaking. "...About ten years ago, there was a Ghoul that attacked CCG Headquarters, out in broad daylight." Lelouch raised an eyebrow, but listened. Uta's tone was deadly serious, but at the same time, reminiscent as if recalling something from the old days. "This Ghoul was unlike all the others they had faced. It was powerful, absolutely deadly. Several Investigators, some of which the best CCG had to offer, were killed that day. At first, this Ghoul was called X, and was classified as an S-Rated Ghoul. Ghouls in that ranking are usually dangerous, no matter who they are. However, when they saw X's Kagune, an Ukaku, they later referred to him as Owl."

"Wait, Yoshimura attacked CCG?" Lelouch asked, eyes wide. _'Unbelievable... I never would have imagined that Yoshimura was that ruthless... Still, ten years can change a man. I wonder what happened to change his views?'_

"Just wait." Uta chuckled at his impatience. "When they saw his Ukaku, and designated him as Owl, he was later bumped up to being an SS-Rated Ghoul. They're among the most lethal of us Ghouls, so much so that it usually takes a 1st Class Investigator with a Special Associate Class, or a Special Class, to defeat just one. However, there was one very important fact that later changed his designation once again, and became the most dangerous Ghoul to have ever existed to CCG, an SSS-Rated Ghoul." Uta's dark grin made Lelouch curious. Obviously, this showed, because Uta's grin grew, and lowered his tone as if to add effect. "Owl... had only one Kakugan."

'_One Kakugan?!'_ Lelouch's eyes went wide with shock. "Then, you mean...?!"

Uta nodded. "The One-Eyed Owl, a Ghoul so dangerous that only the CCG's Reaper could stand against him. The first attack he made on CCG, he killed nearly all the Special Investigators, along with several other small-fry. It was probably the worst incident the Commission ever suffered, especially since the Ghouls themselves grew more bold by this attack. When the second attack started, however, there were several casualties, yet strangely, nobody was killed. It was also on that day when we learned about the Undefeated Ghoul Investigator, otherwise known as CCG's Reaper."

"...Kishou Arima." Lelouch said, closing his eyes. "I've read about him online. He's the youngest person in history to reach the rank of Special Investigator. There was also a report that stated he killed over thirty Ghouls by himself, with no outside assistance at all."

Uta nodded. "Well-informed. That's good."

'_Still though...'_ Lelouch thought, lifting his hand to his chin. _'Two attacks... the first had several deaths and casualties, while the second never had any. There were injuries, but no deaths... And he had only one Kakugan...'_ Though he had not seen the other eye opened, the possibility that Yoshimura was a One-Eyed Ghoul was high. It would certainly explain why he was willing to let Lelouch work at Anteiku. They were similar, in a way, but to learn that Yoshimura was that powerful...

"I almost forgot to ask..."Uta spoke up after a period of silence. "Say it was the other way around, that we Ghouls were dominant, and the humans were inferior, and that the humans were monsters, but could easily beat us. Would you side with Ghouls, believing in justice, but never able to defeat evil, or would you become a darker evil to destroy evil itself?"

Lelouch was surprised, but found a grin on his face. How ironic... he once asked that same question himself. "It wouldn't matter. No matter what you do, evil will exist... but to answer your question, I would become an even greater evil to destroy evil. After all... once a demon, always a demon."

Uta raised an eyebrow, but smiled in satisfaction, offering Lelouch one of his eyeballs. "Want one?"

Lelouch frowned, but took it regardless, tossing it in his mouth. He failed to notice the malicious smirk on Uta's face, though it vanished just as quickly as it had appeared. _'Nico... I do believe we've created a masterpiece.'_

_~~~Requiem for a Demon~~~_

Tsukiyama had never been so interested in someone before.

He was currently in the dining room in the restaurant he owned, which was, in truth, his family's mansion. The Tsukiyama family, a long line of Ghouls, had long infiltrated human society, being often referred as high-class social workers and the likes. Shuu Tsukiyama was no exception. He was brilliant, smart, able to pass anything that came his way. Of course, this was what he was supposed to be, in the eyes of human society: perfection.

In his true social circle, in the eyes of the Ghoul community, he was the gentlemanly type, courteous, but also very dangerous, considered to be among the highest-ranking in the Ghoul's elite standing. Several wealthy nobles, ranging from those that owned hospitals to the ones that simply had the talent and power. Tsukiyama was a bit of both, being perfection to humans and an elitist to Ghouls. He had preferred to enjoy the finer things in life, hence why he established the Ghoul Restaurant. Ghouls could enjoy the finer things, the most delicious things they could ever hope to achieve, things that could catch their interest.

Among those interests was the mysterious Lelouch Lamperouge, the one that had caught his eye. He had first learned of the boy from one of his fellow connoisseurs in Helter Skelter. At first, he thought the boy to be amusing, having heard that Itori had forced him to wear rather skimpy butler outfit, except the jacket and buttoned shirt were gone, leaving only the gloves, slacks, and the bowtie.

However... when Tsukiyama saw him, he was not like what he imagined. Hair as black as the feathers of a crow, eyes as deep and lustrous as the violet gems they took after, and a noble, regal air that danced around him. It was as if the boy was not anything remotely common, as if he had lived a life surpassing all of theirs.

It only made him wonder how he would taste. "Master Shuu?" his family's servant, Kanae, asked him with a look of worry on his face. "Is the food not to your liking?"

"Oh, don't worry about that, Kanae-kun..." Tsukiyama assured the man, a smile plastered over his arrogant mug. "The meal itself is divine..."

'_I've simply found a meal that could provide interest...'_ The smile became cruel, and a dangerous glint dashed in his eyes, which could easily be seen behind his crescent white mask. "Lelouch Lamperouge, eh...?"

**Next Time: The Last Supper**

**I am very sorry about this guys. I didn't mean to leave you all hanging for so long. I just got done with CAHSEE's, and now I am on my way to midterms. However, because Spring Break is coming up soon, I will have more time to focus on my story. Anyway, next chapter's title will involve the Ghoul Restaurant, and Lelouch raising hell. In other words... the badassness that is the Demon Emperor will resurface. Enjoy the wait~ XD**

**Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter of TOKYO GHOUL: Requiem for a Demon!**


	8. Episode 8-Last Supper

**Well, been a hell of a long time, and I am very sorry about that. I have no excuses for this horrible crime, other than that I have been busy with school and with life... as well as helping a few best buds of mine with their respective stories. Well, anyway, I'm back on track for Requiem for a Demon, and we are about to see Lelouch earn Tsukiyama's full interest. After all, who wouldn't want to learn more about the magnificent son of a bitch?!**

**And away we go with TOKYO GHOUL: Requiem for a Demon!**

_Episode 8: The Last Supper_

It had been about three days since Lelouch returned to Kamii University.

Yoshimura had no troubles letting him go back, in fact, he actually encouraged it. Lelouch knew that, despite the fact that he was a Ghoul now, he couldn't fully ignore his human tendencies, otherwise there would be questions raised. Kaneki knew that his brother wanted some time along, and Hide was already aware of his secret, but they were the ones that knew him, or at least, the "him" that existed in this world.

As infuriating as it may have been, Lelouch needed to keep his appearance as a human up. Still, he had to admit, Kamii reminded him a great deal about Ashford Academy, except that the academic subjects were different, but this was to be expected. This was a world with a different history. It still boggled his mind, yet he couldn't help but wish that, with the exception of the Ghoul factor, he and his sister Nunnally be born in this world rather than the one ruled by Britannia.

As it turned out, Lelouch was among the brightest students at Kamii University, as the teachers were immensely glad to have their star pupil back in the classroom. The subject proved to be a bit difficult, but it was, more or less, easy to understand given time.

Currently, Lelouch was sitting outside, a cup of coffee beside him on the bench, and a book regarding martial arts in his hands. Yes, he was reading about physical activities. Anyone who knew him well would be shocked, likely with their jaws hanging at the ground, their eyes the size of dinner plates, and frozen in place with a pure look of total and utter disbelief. It was no secret that Lelouch avoided physical activities like the plague, as he thought it to be useless. What use would he have for it?

Unfortunately, during both his time as Zero, and during his time in battle, he sorely understood the need. He was barely able to stand up against Suzaku, who practically lived and breathed physical prowess. He was unable to outrun everyone, including Milly, when C.C. was trapped inside the container housing the sauce for the annual giant pizza dish. He still wondered what possessed Milly to do such a thing, but he had a pretty good guess of who was responsible.

Witches were persuasive that way.

At any rate, he couldn't afford to be weak, especially not with the state of things. He was a Ghoul, or a half-Ghoul if you wanted to get technical, but a half-Ghoul either way. And Ghouls were predators with hunters who used weapons created from them, those were known as Investigators, or more commonly as "Doves".

He needed to get stronger. He had to improve his skills, and he had to strengthen himself for when the time came. Thankfully, Yomo had agreed to help him out, and while the training itself was hellish and brutal, he had little complaints. If he had to make an estimate of how strong he was at now, he would probably say he was somewhere near a brown belt, or maybe a yellow. Still, it wasn't enough. Investigators were strong, and they were likely going to have people that would give Suzaku trouble, at least while the 'Live' command was inactive.

"Use the enemy's force against them while they are in motion by slipping into a defensive stance the moment they attack..." Lelouch muttered the words on the paper, dropping one of the special cubes that would stave off his hunger for a time. "Place your foot against their ankle when they push themselves forward, then use their weight against them, and toss them to the ground."

"My, I hadn't known you were interested in the martial arts, Lelouch-kun."

If his annoyance appeared in the form of a scowl, he didn't let it show. His black hair shifted as he looked up to see Tsukiyama, dressed fashionably with a simple shirt under a v-neck vest and white khaki slacks. "Tsukiyama-san." he greeted casually, book marking the page he was on and placing the book down. "What can I do for you?"

"Is it wrong to visit someone from a cafe I frequent?" the handsome Ghoul asked rhetorically as he sat down on the bench opposite to his. "Besides, we're both students, after all."

That was another thing Lelouch had noticed. Many Ghouls had to keep up a human persona and human life on the outside, and if what he read on the Tsukiyama family was any indication, then he had long since infiltrated human society, since the day he was born, most likely. Shuu Tsukiyama was every inch the person someone could expect from a man of high class. Not only was he also among the brightest students Kamii had to offer, but he was also the most well-known. His family owned a large number of hospitals, among them being Kanou General Hospital, much to Lelouch's surprise.

However, that was how the public perceived Tsukiyama. They did not his true nature.

"I didn't realize you were a student here as well." Lelouch feigned surprised, putting on the fake smile he had worn so frequently in the past. "What year are you?"

"A third year." Tsukiyama answered kindly. "Next year will be my final course. I plan on following my family's example, and focus on healing others." He leaned in, hands folded beneath his chin. "What about you, Lelouch-kun? What do you want to do once you've gained your degree?"

"Politics, mostly."

"Oh?"

Lelouch was well-versed in politics. Even from when he was exiled, he had been taught the workings of the cutthroat world of government. In that world, it was dog eat dog, survival of the fittest. Some called it a world worse than what Numbers had to endure, and they were correct. This was a world of business, where one stakes everything. And yet, Lelouch thrived in such a world. Not only had he wielded the power to command all those around him, he could make them see things from his perspective.

After all, the United Federation of Nations was made a reality through politics, was it not?

"I like seeing things from another perspective." Lelouch answered, truthfully this time. "Plus, I rather enjoy seeing the looks on democrats faces when they've been beaten."

Tsukiyama could only laugh at such a prospect. "My word!" he said between chuckles. "You're the worst kind of Ghoul to run into! I pity any politician who meets you."

Lelouch only grinned. "I assume you're here for more than just buttering me up." he said, taking a sip from his coffee. "Although, I am curious. Why is the owner of a Ghoul Restaurant so interested in me?"

"And where, pray tell, did you learn about my profession?" the Gourmet asked before smiling. "No, wait, don't tell me. I like meeting people who have cards hidden within their sleeve. Truly, you're an interesting person, Lelouch-kun. Say, have you read any books written by Sen Takatsuki?"

"I have. I'm reading her latest novel, Egg of the Black Goat." Lelouch said. "I must admit, she paints the life of a Ghoul perfectly. One would even say she is a Ghoul herself."

"Quite true." Tsukiyama nodded his head. "Other than Takatsuki-san, who else do you read?"

"Eh, it varies. I prefer old, more interesting texts. Plays written by Shakespeare, tragedies and mysteries, but if you had to ask what my favorite novel is, it would have to be _Romance of the Three Kingdoms_."

Surprisingly, the conversation focused on their likes on literature. Lelouch had to admit, despite the nagging feeling in the back of his mind, and also reminding himself of Tsukiyama's profession and habits, he was starting to get to know the man better. He, unlike most people, had a true appreciation for literature. For the next hour, they went on about their favorite characters in books and the trials they had to face. They were also going into small heated arguements that had neither of them yelling at each other thankfully, in regards to tragedies and plays. It was also made known that Tsukiyama, like Lelouch, preferred simple, yet finer things in life. While he may have been given everything, he still liked observing human society, studying it like it were a book.

"Say, Lelouch-kun." Tsukiyama brought up. "Did you know that Takatsuki-san is already focusing on her next work? From what I hear, it's a change of pace to her usual stories."

"Wait, really?" the former king asked. "What is it about?"

"She hasn't given out much details, I am afraid." the Gourmet said sadly, waving his hand about. "From what she has told, it will be a two-part series, and interestingly enough, it tells the story of an exiled prince that is beginning a rebellion against his home country."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow, yet an amused smile found it's way to his face. From that alone, he could imagine where that could go, though he doubted it would live up to the story he had spun alongside his friend Suzaku. After all, it's not everyday you gain a power to control a man and then plan to destroy the world for the sake of your crippled younger sister. "Knowing her, though, it will still be a tragedy." Lelouch said, earning a nod of agreement from Tsukiyama.

The man had no idea that the One-Eyed Ghoul was playing him for a fiddle. The Ghoul Restaurant was large, and it wasn't just that, it held a large social circle. No doubt, there would be many figures involved in it, some of great importance, and perhaps even those that CCG wanted, either for information or other purposes. Tsukiyama was one of the people that ran the Restaurant, or one of them at least. If he could get the man to trust him, then chances were, he could get inside. Although, there was the matter of HOW he would get into it.

As much as he hated the thought, there was really... only one option. Bait.

He **_hated_** being bait.

"By the way, Lelouch-kun..." the one known as the Gourmet said, bringing up an interesting topic. "Are you interested in a cafe shop called Traje de Luchas? I've heard Sen Takatsuki frequents it quite a bit."

"Oh? What's this?" Lelouch mused with a sly grin. "Asking me out on a date? And on the first day no less? Aren't you bold?"

Tsukiyama couldn't help but laugh at the small joke. It was good to know his prey had a good sense of humor.

It only made him wonder how divine Lelouch tasted.

_**TOKYO GHOUL: Requiem for a Demon**_

In retrospect, the cafe was rather plain and ordinary. It would boggle a man's mind to wonder what an author would see in such a mundane place with no real flare. However, it was because of the simplicity and lack of extravagance that Lelouch actually found himself comfortable with. Little people come in to enjoy the scenery, as they prefer peace and quiet, a time where they are undisturbed. They could take in the smell of coffee brewing and enjoy reading the books that were available to them. He could actually see why Takatsuki might have had an interest in this place. It was a shame that the coffee wasn't as good as the ones served at Anteiku, but then again, when coffee is really the only other thing a Ghoul could enjoy, you tend to learn how to master the craft and make it taste absolutely heavenly.

"A shame Takatsuki-san isn't here..." Tsukiyama lamented, taking in the taste of the coffee in front of him. "I would think she would make an interesting conversation."

"Well, you can't expect someone famous to just waltz right in, can you?" the raven-haired king replied. "Although, I won't say that I wouldn't enjoy taking time and speaking with her."

"Agreed." Tsukiyama nodded before looking back at the book in Lelouch's hands. "If you don't mind me asking a personal question... Why are you reading the martial arts? I mean no offense when I say this, but..." he glanced at his prey's slim form. "You're stature is rather..."

"Don't remind me..." Lelouch sighed in aggrivation, bookmarking his page and setting the book down. "I hated physical activities and tried to avoid them as much as possible, but with the way things are now, I'm afraid I can't afford to be weak. Investigators are our natural predators, after all, and I can't dismiss the possibility that I might encounter one in the near future. That's why I have to get stronger."

_'Although, I think Suzaku might have made a better teacher than a book.'_ Lelouch added mentally, a small smile on his face as he recalled his best friend. _'Especially with that backspin kick of his... That attack is rather brutal, especially on the receiving end.'_

"Hai, hai..." the blue-haired male nodded in understand. "How true. Although, what really makes them dangerous is just the weapons they carry, along with those annoying Q bullets of theirs."

"And you can't also forget the Investigators that truly take their job seriously and increase their physical performance as well."

"...Fair point." the Gourmet conceded.

He had to admit, conversing with this boy had been something else. He held an unnatural air around him, an air that did not belong to a Ghoul, but neither to a human. His very being seemed to demand respect, that all should obey him without question. It was almost like a king, and his disposition was quite noble and regal, regardless of how well he seemed to mask his true nature. Truly, Lelouch was one of a kind, and Tsukiyama had no doubt he would taste heavenly.

There was also that particular rumor about his prey that interested him as well. "Forgive me for asking this, Lelouch-kun..." Tsukiyama apologized in advance. "But, you had an encounter with Rize-san, didn't you?"

At the mention of the name, Lelouch raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Yes, I did... Though the encounter itself was anything _but_ pleasant, especially when she tried to eat me."

Tsukiyama's eyes widened briefly, anger flashing, but he was quick to reign himself in.

Damn that witch... she had the nerve... she had the GALL to go and steal first blood from him? He, who offered her a place within his restaurant, to enjoy the finer things? He, who treated her as an equal? And yet, she thought him to be pitiful, a fool who acted more human than Ghoul by creating the Ghoul Restaurant. It pissed him off, even more than that, it had infuriated him. How dare she call him that?! What cheek!

Tsukiyama didn't notice that he had been applying pressure to his cup, as it shattered only a few seconds later. Coffee splashed down to the table, and shards went flying, dancing atop the table and slipping to the floor. "Whoa, are you alright?" Lelouch asked, alarmed as he moved to pick up the pieces. "Geez, what a mess... Agh!" he winced momentarily when his finger earned a cut from a sharp edge from the cup.

The sweet smell of the liquid flew into Tsukiyama's nostrils. His pupils shrunk, and his body nearly froze. What... what on Earth... was that _wonderful_ aroma?

"A-ah, my apologizes, Lelouch-kun." Tsukiyama said apologetically as he took his handkerchief from his pocket, placing it over his bleeding digit. "I had no idea what came over me..." The teen nodded in understanding, allowing the man to soak up the blood and hide the already healing wound before he went to pick up the pieces. "Pardon me for a moment. I'll be back in a minute."

Lelouch nodded, watching the man go to the counter to inform the clerk what had transpired as he handed over the shattered pieces. As this happened, Lelouch looked down at his hand. "Well, at least now I know that Tsukiyama has some connection to Rize Kamishiro..." he muttered before a smirk began to form. _'Looks like I can find out more than just simple bits and pieces of info at the Ghoul Restaurant.'_

Once Tsukiyama bowed his head in apology for the damage he had caused, he excused himself to the restroom to clean up the handkerchief. This allowed Lelouch some peace to himself, allowing him to pick the book up and continue where he left off. Absent-minded, he heard the sound of a bell ringing, signifying the entrance of a new customer. "Welcome!" the clerk greeted. "What will you have?"

"The usual, Ren-chan!" the customer, a woman by the sound of it, answered cheerfully. Curious, Lelouch glanced at the customer.

It was a woman that looked perhaps a few years older than him by at least one or two, with green hair that was scrunched up in a bun, wearing a denim apron over a yellow turtleneck and a pair of scarlet leggings, glasses sitting atop her nose. For a moment, Lelouch thought it was C.C. until he noticed that the woman's hair was a darker shade of green, a bit on the pale side, and her eyes were of a similar shade, lacking the butter yellow that mesmerized him in the past. She also had a cheery grin on her face, looking around the cafe for a suitable place to sit before her eyes fell on him.

He thought she looked extremely happy for a moment before she walked over to him. "Excuse me!" she greeted enthusiastically. "Is this spot taken?"

"No, not really." the raven-haired Ghoul answered. "My friend is in the washroom, so it's yours."

"Ah, arigato!" the woman bowed her head, taking a seat. Lelouch was about to go back to his book and ignore her when she suddenly spoke up, striking up a conversation. "Ara? Say, isn't that Ryusei Takizogai's _Combat Ethics_?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "I see...!" the girl giggled. "That book is rather difficult, you know. Most people are unable to perform the techniques he mentions, but that's usually because half of the time, the ones who read it are all amateurs just getting started."

"If that's the case, then they should try Takei Hoshido's _Physical Regiment_." Lelouch retorted. "It has all the basics, and if they can't understand that, then they really can't do any karate or any martial arts."

The woman's grin became larger. "Ah, a fellow reader!" she said, happy for some reason. "Say, have you ever read the novel, _Romance of the Three Kingdoms?"_ Lelouch's eyes widened. He hadn't expected anyone to have read something as old as that. Unless it was for a literature assignment, most people would just ignore the fine literature and move on to more interesting, more hot and popular works. "I personally find it interesting, especially with the tragedies the characters experience."

"I take it your a fan of Luo Guanzhong?" Lelouch smiled slightly. "I've actually read quite a bit of his other works, especially ones by Lockhart and Shakespeare."

"Ooh, you're good..." the woman giggled again, smirking as she leaned over and offered her hand. "My name's Sen! What's yours, stranger?"

"Lelouch." the teen answered, taking her hand in with hers. "A pleasure, Sen-san."

_~~~Requiem for a Demon~~~_

Tsukiyama threw his head back, his eyes the side of saucers. The whites were enlargened, the irises and pupils shrunken to the size of pin pricks, and red cracks forming all along the retina. The handkerchief that was stained with his prey's blood was mashed up against his face, his nose inhaling deeply repeatedly as he took in the sweet, delectable scent.

"What a wondeful aroma...!" Tsukiyama gaped, continuing to inhale the wonderful scent the cloth had to offer.

He didn't know how it was possible. How could a Ghoul smell so wonderful? How could his blood taste so sweet? How could he be so... so... perfect?!

He was sure now. Tsukiyama was far more sure than ever. He needed to bring him to the Restaurant. He needed to share this wonderful discovery with his peers, and give them what could possibly be the ultimate dish, the dish that all those before him sought.

He could only wonder what sort of look his prey would have in his final moments of absolute despair.

_~~~Requiem for a Demon~~~_

"So, you've been living here in Tokyo since your parents died?"

Ever since their conversation in novels and fine literature, Lelouch had somehow been roped into explaining his life story, or rather, the story this world's version of him had. Sen seemed to be rather patient, if a bit overly expressive. In all honesty, there was something about her that seemed to remind him a bit of Milly, C.C., and somewhere along the lines of Shirley. In all honesty, he wasn't sure how it was possible for such a combination to exist, and chalked it up to it being his imagination.

"Yes." he nodded in response. "I've been living with my foster brother, Kaneki, ever since. Unfortunately, he's the reason why I got an interest in books."

Sen giggled at that. "In that case, maybe I should thank him!" she said with a smile. "Thanks to him, I got to meet a fellow reader! Say, I've been meaning to ask you something." A strange glint passed through her eyes as she took a sip of her coffee, her smile never faltering for even a second. "What do you suppose makes good or evil? Is it just a psychological prospect, or an ideology based on morals?"

Lelouch frowned. That was a tough question, in honesty. He himself had once wondered what made up good and what made up evil, and also what sort of principles were behind it. Eventually, though, he chalked up the notions to one simple answer: "A mix of both."

"Eh?"

"What people perceive as 'good' is the idea of people doing something positive, such as being the role model citizen or outstanding citizen that couldn't possibly do anything wrong. Evil is the act one takes when society can't judge anyone. They must take the law into their own hands, as they now see that the current justice system is flawed. As a result, people see them as 'unjust' individuals. Also, despite what people might think, no matter how hard you try, evil will always exist."

"Really?" Sen smiled curiously, leaning in with her hands on her chin. "Why do you say that?"

Lelouch smiled back. "If you side with justice, you will never truly eradicate evil. If you become a greater evil to destroy evil, you become what you sought to eliminate. It's a paradox, really." he chuckled, looking down at his cup of coffee. "No matter what you will do... evil will exist. Though, that isn't to say that sometimes evil is what you make it out to be. For example, is a Ghoul inherently evil? Are humans truly all that just and righteous?"

"Nobody really has those answers." the green-haired woman responded in kind. "And even if they did, it's just their own opinion, and perhaps sometimes hypocrisy. After all, no one is truly in the right."

"Exactly." the raven-haired Ghoul nodded, pleased that someone could understand. He had to admit, he was rather surprised though. He never expected to meet someone who understood the values and concepts he had questioned himself once in the past. Although... why did Sen look so familiar? Had they met somewhere before? "Hey, Sen..."

"AAH!" He jumped back when Sen suddenly had a look of panic, shooting up from her seat. "Oh crap, I forgot! I have a book signing to get to!" she exclaimed, scrambling for her things. "Sorry, Lulu-chan! This was a nice talk and all-!" ("L-Lulu-chan?!" His eyes widened in shock. He hadn't been called that since...) "-But I gotta get! Again, really sorry!" she apologized, sprinting towards the door. "I hope we can talk again sometime!"

He didn't even have the chance to form a reply as she was already out the door, her green hair disappearing from sight. Instead, he could only sweat drop in complete exasperation. "Well... she was an odd one."

_~~~Requiem for a Demon~~~_

"...And here we are!"

The Ghoul Restaurant looked like a mansion, standing tall and proud with a Victorian style to it. White marble columns supported the roof, a pair of bronze doors leading inside. Leading up to the mansion itself was a brick walkway with a field of green beside it, lucious trees and bushes lining up the path with a sense of serenity. Even from here, Lelouch could smell the fragrant scent of pines.

Tsukiyama had changed outfits earlier on before they had arrived. He was now dressed in the outfit he had seen him before, light orange with a purple tie and shirt. However, over his face was a white crescent mask with a demented, exaggerated grin. The eye was nothing more than a simple black dot. You could hardly even see the right eye as a result of the mask covering half of his face.

"Ah, Master Shuu..." a feminine-looking young man greeted them. He bore a slight resemblance to Tsukiyama, with dark purple hair and the bangs swept close to the left. A white mask covered the upper half of his face, resembling one would wear at the opera. In contrast to his master's flamboyant tastes, he had on a simple black suit with a pinstripe design. "Welcome back. The others are waiting patiently for you."

"Thank you, Kanae." Tsukiyama nodded with a pleasant smile. However, that pleasantry was obscured by the mask itself, making it looked rather wicked. Also, Lelouch had a feeling that, to Ghouls, a pleasant smile was anything but... especially in the Gourmet's case. Once the servant, now named Kanae, noticed Lelouch's presence, the man began the introductions. "This is Lelouch Lamperouge... our _guest of honor_."

Understanding lit in Kanae's eyes, nodding. "I see. Make yourself at home, Master Lamperouge."

"'Lelouch' is just fine, thank you." the late king informed him. "I absolutely hate the whole 'master' thing."

_~~~Requiem for a Demon~~~_

Once Lelouch stepped out of the shower, he was given a pair of clothes. When he entered, he was shown to a room, and was requested to bath. He had a good idea why. The Ghoul Restaurant, from what he learned from Itori, was a place where Ghouls gathered to partake in high-class arts. They did not want their meals to be so sweaty or unclean. They wanted them to be perfection, dressed up all nice and pretty before being taken out to the slaughter. A shame they didn't know who their latest guest ways. Lelouch slipped on the shirt, buttoning it and then slipping on the formal dress jacket, fastening it properly and adjusting the collar and cuffs to allow him to more freely.

_'Prey won't fight back... at least to them.'_ Lelouch played out several scenarios in his head, each more gruesome and horrible than the last. _'The first reaction a person will have when they see a Ghoul, or stuck in a place filled with them, is to run.'_

A servant, dressed in the outfit of a maid and bearing a plain white mask, showed him to another room once she saw he was ready. _'When serving a meal, it is important to make sure it is delivered nicely.'_

The room was practically empty. The walls were barren, being decorated with swirls and dancing lines and roses printed on their paper surface. The ceiling was tiled with a single chandelier hanging over a round table, glowing light orange. It was probably the only source of illumination. On the table was a plate with a variety of snacks, and with it, a simple cup of coffee. Judging from the steam flowing off of the brown substance, it was likely that it was just freshly made. _'Finally, you must make sure the meal is presentable before being delivered... I have to applaud them.'_ Lelouch smirked, walking over to the table and taking the cup in his hand. _'I suppose I should at least give them what they want...'_

With a simple toss, the coffee was thrown away. The liquid splashed up against the wall, creating a dark, murky stain. Slipping the cup back down, Lelouch waited patiently, his hands in his pockets, his violet eyes giving him a sense of weary.

A moment later, the ground began to shake, and the sound of machines whirling resounded everywhere. The feeling of being lifted up reverberated in his body as the shaking continued for a few seconds before coming to a stop.

The walls fell down, and spotlights slammed down upon him, forcing an arm to shield him. The cries of excitement blurred in his ears.

**_Ladies and gentlemen, Ghouls of all ages!_** the familiar voice of Shuu Tsukiyama announced with glee. **_Welcome... to the Ghoul Restaurant!_**

_'Alright then...'_ Lelouch smiled as he lowered his hand, revealing his eyes to the crowd of people. _'Let's see why Itori wants info on this place so badly...' _

Compared to the previous room, this one was gigantic, consisting of two levels. The lower level, which he was in, was akin to an arena, metal walls over 20 ft high surrounding him with iron-tiled floor. Obviously, if the blood splattered everywhere meant anything, this was the kitchen where the meal was prepared. The upper level was the spectator's seats, resembling the sort of arrangement you would see at an amphitheater. Everyone in attendance was dressed in fine clothing, and all were wearing masks.

Already, after seeing him, everyone was chattering.

"Well, MM has certainly caught us a rare catch!"

"My, how handsome he looks!"

"I bet he will taste absolutely divine!"

"Such beautiful eyes...!"

"Hm, a bit on the scrawny side, if you ask me."

Lelouch felt a tick mark burn on his forehead, repressing a scowl. Dammit, they just HAD to bring up that little detail, didn't they?! Okay, he knew his physique was non-existent, even despite his new status as a Ghoul, but come on! Would it kill for people to cut him some slack?!

His irritation was cut short when the spotlights fell upon Tsukiyama, accompanied by one other, a large burly man in a white suit. His face was obscured by what looked like a clown mask, exaggerated lips and a large red nose in the center below the black dots, acting as the eyes. The Ghouls flew into excitement upon seeing Tsukiyama, along with his demented grin. "Thank you, one and all, for attending!" the elegant Ghoul greeted with a flourish. "Tonight's dish is certainly an interesting one!"

The man gestured his hand towards Lelouch, who slipped his hands into his pockets, looking every inch as calm and collected as the man expected to him to be. Just looking at that expression of nobility was enough to nearly make Tsukiyama salivate. "Our dish, tonight... is a Ghoul!"

The excitement was dispersed, replaced with slight disgust and confusion.

"A Ghoul? How unusual!"

"I don't really fancy cannibalism."

"Could this be a sort of joke?"

The Gourmet quelled their unrest, producing a familiar cloth from his jacket. "Please, do settle down." he advised. "I understand that quite a few of us here have partaken in cannibalism themselves, and have found the taste to be rather... _unsavory_." Lelouch allowed a small smile to appear. He knew it was disgusting, but hey, he was hungry. Nishiki should just be glad he decided to leave him alive... if only barely. "However, our guest here is a bit, how shall we say... peculiar?" A grin formed beneath the mask. "Smell for yourselves!"

He tossed the handkerchief to the spectators. The first to grasp it was a woman with blonde hair in an extravagant red dress. When her nose sniffed the cloth, her eyes, hidden beneath a pair of golden binoculars ones you would see those at the opera using when seated far away, widened incredibly. "Impossible... This smell..." she gasped in shock and delight. "It's absolutely... DIVINE!"

Curiosity took them over, many in their box seats clammoring to get a sniff at the cloth that contained a smidge of his blood. _'Well, her certainly knows how to get the crowd all worked up, doesn't he?'_ Lelouch thought whimsically, having been reminded of himself during his time as Zero. There were similarities between the two in regards to their flamboyish nature, but after that, it was all an obsession that reminded him of Mao.

"Now you see why our dish tonight is such a find!" Tsukiyama exclaimed. "How is it that one of our own, a Ghoul, can smell so wonderfully like a human?!" The grin became dark and demented, and Lelouch knew that his Kakugan had manifested. "Let us find out... shall we?!"

Shouts, cries, screams, and cheers erupted everywhere. It was a symphony of excitement as the steel doors began to slide open. Lelouch frowned, preparing himself as a large, hulking figure stepped forward.

Violet eyes widened in shock. _'What in the hell is that?!'_

In front of him was not a Ghoul, that was obvious by the scent. It was a human, but it was unlike anything Lelouch had seen. His body was massive, easily standing over him, likely half the height of a Sutherland of all things. It's face was hidden beneath a ragged red cloth, and in it's hand was a giant, gleaming silver knife with a bloody edge. Lelouch tensed at the sight, recalling something about the weapons used by Ghoul Investigators, or "Doves".

_'Could that be... a Quinque?'_ he wondered, preparing himself for combat when the hulking beast bowed before him.

"I'm Torro..." the creature slurred. "Nice to mead you!"

With that, pleasantries were over.

Torro brought up his blade, and swung down. Lelouch leaped back, evading the knife as it crashed down upon the ground, splitting the tiles apart. Once his feet came back to the ground, Lelouch looked around the arena.

_'It's rather spacious...'_ he noted, taking every possible variable and solution into account. _'With that hulking size of his, he might be slow, but considering that his smell is human, they've likely decided to rectify that... Damn, is this why Itori wanted information? Because of these ugly looking bastards?'_ A slow scowl formed on his face. _'I can't use my Kagune... not yet. First, I need to see how strong this guy really is. Explore this place more.'_

He wasn't sure if this was out of habit, but a dark smirk formed on his face, and his posture became more slack and straight. "Alright then, big guy..." he said with a mocking tone, earning slight confusion, yet also excitement from everyone. "Let's dance."

**Next Time: One-Eye**

**...I have no excuse here. Beat me all to hell if you wish.**


	9. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

...okay, I'm gonna outright tell you guys this now: As of now, this story is being discontinued, and being sent to the re-write heap!

When I first started this, my inspirational juices were all over the place and overflowing... Now, however, they're drying up considerably, and I want to fix it. So, I thought that the best way to do that was to re-write it, like what I am doing with Lost Colors: A New Translation.

The overall story of the fic will be pretty much the same except for some minor differences.

The pairing will still be Eto X Lelouch, and Kaneki X Touka.

I'm sorry for dropping this bombshell on all you guys. Words cannot describe how much I detest myself for tossing this beauty aside, and then fixing it. I honestly HATE fixing chapters! It also does not help the fact that one of my friends, G.S. Phoenix, was the one who got me to start writing MARVEL: Black Knight, ONLY for him to complain and for me to change it! It was horrible!

I have a firm belief: Editors are worse than politics, plain and simple. End of story. Speaking of politics, Donald Trump's pretty much fucked with what he's been saying. XD Better hope hell's got a good place for ya, Trump!

Anyway, this is Demons Anarchy of Pride, regretfully signing off, and informing all of this story's subsequent end, yet rebirth.

I hope it's re-write goes well... so please, keep an eye out for TOKYO GHOUL: Demon's Requiem


End file.
